Sweet Talk 101
by dancercofd
Summary: NOTE: THIS WILL NOT BE FINISHED. Sorry to those of you who followed me for Mallie. I never got a chance to finish this fic and I can't finish it now. A/U: Callie meets a certain professor who she seems to like more than the average authority figure
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

* * *

><p>She took one last look in the mirror hanging on her door. Her raven hair was curled into a side ponytail. Her deep brown eyes held a spark of excitement. "I can do this," she said out loud. Checking her watch, she smiled again at her reflection before leaving her small dorm room. She walked across the street into a large gray building. The door to the lecture hall was propped open. She casually slowed down, craning her neck to count the students in the room and nervously checking her watch again. Class started in five minutes and only 25 students were inside. She bit her lip and stood outside the classroom, debating with herself whether to go in or not.<p>

"Callie!" she heard from down the hall. She looked up to see Addison Montgomery's fiery red hair blazing a trail toward her. Callie broke into a smile at the sight of her best friend. The two had been roommates through all four years of undergrad at Princeton and had applied to Dartmouth together for med school. They had celebrated their joint acceptance with a night of dancing and karaoke at their favorite bar before parting ways for the summer. Despite their close friendship, they had decided to be suitemates this year, with Callie opting for a single dorm room. Addison's party habits had distracted her through most of the last four years and she wanted to focus harder this year. If she was going to become an amazing doctor, she knew she needed to work at it.

The two embraced outside of the classroom. Due to Addison's late move in, they hadn't seen each other yet.

"Addie! You look amazing! What the hell did you do this summer?" Callie asked, admiring her best friend.

Addison twirled jokingly for her. "Do you want their names?" the red head replied with a wink. Callie scoffed and smiled at her best friend.

"You little slut!" she teased. Addison only bit her lip and winked again. The girls lightly punched each other before turning to head into the room, now with only one minute to spare.

They took seats in the fifth row on Callie's call. She had always been told that a lecture class felt much smaller if you sat close to the front. She pulled out her blue MacBook and set it on the small desk-table attached to her chair. "_This is the first day of my life,"_ she mused. "_I'm finally here. I'm in medical school. I'm going to be a doctor!"_. A slight smile caught on her face as she typed in her computer password. She felt a sharp elbow dig into her and turned to look at Addison.

"Addie," she hissed as her best friend pointed the front of the room, explaining herself. Callie's breath caught in her throat. At the front of the room stood their new professor. He was fiddling with his computer, quietly cursing under his breath that he hadn't arrived sooner to set up the slide show. His chiseled face was perfectly symmetrical and his light facial hair curved around his chin to highlight his perfect bone structure. His pale blue eyes were complimented by his dark hair, which was graying in the sexiest way on the sides. Callie couldn't help but gape for a moment.

"Close your mouth hound dog," Addison whispered in her ear. Callie felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she regained her composure.

"Oh my god," Callie whispered. "I didn't know that Fabio was a teacher," she joked. The two broke out in a fit of giggles eliciting stares from their classmates.

"Immature," they heard from behind them. They turned around, the smiles fading from their faces, to find none other than April Kepner behind them.

"Oh hi April! Nice to see you came with the usual stick up your ass!" Addison retorted. April scoffed at them and the girls turned around and high fived, losing their composure again when they saw their own personal model straighten up and shoot them a glance.

"I would be all over him," Addison whispered to Callie. "Make sure you use whipped cream," Callie whispered back with a wink.

Five minutes later, a noise from the front of the room caught their attention. The class fell silent as the professor walked to the center of the room. "Students," he began, "My name is Professor Sloan. I will be your professor for this semester's Human Anatomy & Embryology I course. You've all made it this far, so I assume you can make it through my class. You will be expected to attend every single class," he continued.

"I won't have a problem even staying afterwards," Addison softly giggled to Callie. Callie dug her nails into her thigh, trying her best to not laugh or moan by accident. _"I will not fantasize about my teacher," _she silently repeated until she had convicted herself.

"You will also be expected to turn your work in on time. You're in med school now, get yourselves together people," he said as he sat against the desk in the front of the room. "I'm here to teach you about the human body. It's mysterious, it's terrifying, and it's the most incredible machine you will ever encounter. Let's dive right in." He walked across the room toward a podium in the corner and started his slide show, lecturing as he went. Callie typed the notes that she saw on the powerpoint, but couldn't bring herself to actually focus on anything aside from the beautiful being in front of her.

"_So much for a focused year,"_ she thought.

"And that's the end. Congratulations folks, you just made it through your first experience with the Sloan method. I'll see you on Wednesday, and please read chapter 2 in your textbook for the next class. Have a great one," he said as he smiled and waved.

"That's not the only Sloan method I'd like to learn with," Addison commented, a little louder than intended.

"You two are childish and disgusting," they heard April retort from behind. Callie and Addison rolled their eyes and gathered their things.

"Maybe if you had learned your anatomy the fun way, you could appreciate the full appeal of the male body," Addison commented. The two laughed out loud as they walked out of the room. They headed back to their dorm room and jointly decided to get their reading done immediately to allow full gossip time later.

"Come to my room in an hour," Callie told her while Addison unlocked her own dorm room. "Callie, I am not a super genius. I can't read that quickly!" Addison whined. Callie chuckled at her best friend. "Fine, two hours. That's all you get. You owe me stories bitch, I haven't seen you in three months!" she nearly screamed as Addison shut the door in her face.

* * *

><p>Callie entered her own dorm room and dropped her backpack at the foot of her bed. She flopped onto the squishy mattress and thanked herself for investing in a mattress pad. She pulled her down comforter around her and snuggled up- reading could wait, a quick nap could not. She set her phone alarm for 30 minutes later and nestled into a light sleep.<p>

_ Her head slams on the desk. "Ouch," she moans as his hands hold her shoulders down. She responds with another moan, a pleasured one this time. "You like it rough?" he asks. "You know how I like it," she responds with a wink and pulls him toward her. Their tongues battle ferociously. She feels her lips bruising, but she doesn't care. Her hands wander across the hard planes of his perfectly muscular back and toward his toned ass. They weave in front and slide between their bodies, quickly working with his zipper and opening his pants. His hands work her skirt upwards. Their mouths never breaking, he begins thrusting inside of her. Her mouth finally loses its will as she nearly loses control. Her gasps are coming out faster now and she can feel her stomach clenching with pleasure. She begins to moan louder and dig her nails into his back while his teeth shine in a smile at her. She finally lets go and screams. Her body continues to shake. "How do you do that?" she asks him, sitting up and watching him get dressed. "That's the __**real**__ Sloan method," he responds with a wink._

Callie sat straight up in bed, banging her head against the small lamp that hung over it. "Fuck," she said, rubbing her head. She looked around the room trying to figure out why she was sweating so much. "Oh my gd," she whispered, finally noticing the heat between her legs. Her dream came rushing back to her. She jumped out of bed and ran through the bathroom into Addison's dorm room. Addison looked up from her book and pulled her glasses down the bridge of her nose. She stared quizzically at her best friend, who looked like she had just escaped a murderer.

"Callie, what the fuck is going on? What were you doing? Why are you-"

"Addison I just had a dream…about Professor Sloan," she responded breathlessly. She felt her face again turn bright red as she went into detail about her steamy, dreamy encounter.

"I told you the Sloan method had an alias," Addison said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So the gist of this story is that it's told from two different points of view (Callie's and Mark's obviously). Basically, each chapter has a co-part that is from the other's point of view. I.E. This is a Mark chapter! I'm not going to label them or anything because I think you can guess based on the pronoun usage etc., but I hope you like it:)

* * *

><p>He picked up his keys off of the oak table in the front hall and grabbed the door. He pulled it halfway open, pausing for a moment. The last time he had done this exact same routine had been the worst day of his life. He turned to look behind him once more making sure that the back door was closed, the stair light was on, and the kitchen was gated. "Bye Sami, don't do anything too crazy while I'm gone please. No parties," he yelled to her with a smile. The blonde corgi yelped in approval wagging her stump of a tail. He stepped outside and locked the door. Pain flooded his chest as horrible memories flooded his mind.<p>

"_She'll be okay. It was minor. She just hit her head."_

That's what everyone had told him at least. He was a medical professor, he knew that even slight head injuries could fuck someone up. Mark Sloan was not a religious man, but 3 months and 24 days ago, he prayed like he had been best friends with G-d his entire life. At first, he'd started off with his big wishes.

"Please, just let me see her beautiful brown eyes again," he'd said.

"Please just let me watch her light up a room with her smile again," he'd asked

"Please, just let me feel her kiss once more," he'd cried.

But after the possibilities had seemed bleaker, his prayers had become smaller. They became less personal, but more desperate.

"Please, just let her wake up," he'd begged.

"Please, just let me see her alive again," he'd pleaded.

"Please, just let me hold her again."

"Please, just let me see her at all."

"Please, just make it painless."

"Please, just finish with her and take her so that I can stop wondering if my life is broken or not."

He'd felt a stab in the chest at that one. Out of disbelief and despair, he had wished death on the one person he'd ever loved more than himself. He was a broken man. He had walked through the doors of the ER and straight into the operating room. Yes, it was technically illegal. No, he didn't care. He had stood next to the table she was on and wished that he could see the life in her eyes again, but when he looked into them, they were empty. She was gone. He had fallen to his knees and had screamed to whoever was listening.

"Why her? Why not me? Take me. Please, just fucking take me. I'm nothing without her. She…she had the ability to move on. I don't want to go on if she's not here with me. Fuck you. Fuck all of you. Fuck everyone that had anything to do with her. Fuck you all," he had sobbed.

He vaguely remembered his best friend Derek coming into the OR and pulling him up. The rest of the night had been a blur, thankfully. He had drunken himself into a stupor. He grieved for months. He had called Dean Spears and told her that he wouldn't be returning the rest of the year. She had screamed and threatened to take away his job, but he couldn't care less. Maren was gone. She was his and then she wasn't. She was here and then…she wasn't.

* * *

><p>He stepped out of his car and breathed in the crisp September air. It was chilly, but no worse than usual in New Hampshire. He looked across the campus and saw a few students poking around, probably freshman looking to find their first class. Their expressions were all the same-they looked excited, ready to shit their pants, and cocky all at the same time. "<em>How the fuck is it even possible to look like that?"<em> he wondered. He shook his head and walked toward the giant gray building that housed his first and only class of the day, a Human Anatomy & Embryology I course. Why he had decided teaching first year medical students was a good idea he still questioned. It was something about their excitement to learn, to be the best. It was intriguing to him to watch them each fight to be the best doctor they could possibly be.

He looked at his watch realizing exactly how late he was. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath as he took off toward the building. He walked into the classroom coolly, feeling everything but cool inside.  
>"<em>It was minor,"<em> he heard playing on repeat in his head.

He shook off the thought and opened up his laptop, trying his best to set up the technology. He cursed again under his breath as he fiddled with the slideshow and the screen it was to be played on. Since he had left, the technology had apparently been updated and he had remained uninformed, disconnected. He heard a pair of giggles coming from in front of him, one of them high-pitched and annoying, the other like a songbird.

He glanced up to see the spitting image of his Maren. The girl's dark hair was curled and pulled to one side in a cascading ponytail. Her red v-necked shirt showed off the smallest bit of cleavage, just enough to remind him of the feel of Maren's breasts against his chest. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and framed beautiful, deep brown eyes.

A breath caught in his throat. Quickly looking down at the computer again, he suppressed a blush. "_Are you trying to haunt me?" _he asked silently. "_Are you trying to make me miss her? Give me a fucking break. I miss her everyday. What did I do to deserve this?"_

He finally finished tweaking his slideshow and walked to the front of the room. He cleared his throat, hoping it would make him seem more intimidating and less terrified of his own thoughts. He droned on for a few minutes about the requirements of the class, all the while telling himself that it was pointless bullshit to know medicine and the human body if you weren't loved. All the while focusing on the beautiful Latina that sat in the fifth row.

It wasn't just that she reminded him of Maren. She had a laugh of an angel. Her chocolate eyes were lighter than his love's, they showed more. She looked like the type of girl who could both wear her heart on her sleeve and seriously injure anyone who dared to try and fuck with her. She was appealing in a way that nobody ever had been, even Maren. Her smile was hidden behind large Latin lips, begging him to taste them. She seemed so focused, even when he was lecturing about nothing interesting. She never took her eyes off of him.

Her red headed friend was beautiful too, but she had nowhere near the seductive nature of this woman. He so desperately wanted to know her name, to speak to her, to take her to dinner and romance her just as he had done in the past with others. But was this clinging to the love that he lost? Was this replacing her? He couldn't decide. He continued his lecture and focused on mentally detailing every bit of her down to the way her lips pursed just a bit when she was trying to read the small print of the powerpoint. She was a student, but she was a damn beautiful one.

"_So much for a memory-free first day,"_ he thought.

* * *

><p>He came home to an empty house. His greatest fears had come true and he was now getting used to coming home to an empty house. A wave of sadness crashed into him when he slammed the front door shut.<p>

"Baby, you're home! Bienvenidos!" she used to say with her sexy Spanish accent. She would wrap her arms around his neck and plant a deep kiss on his lips. He would hold her for a moment, simply enjoying the way their bodies molded together. They just fit, they always had.

He brushed the memory off and walked over to the kitchen gate where a needy Sami was barking at him. He pushed the gate aside and let himself into the kitchen. "Hey babe, I'm home," he said with a smile as she clawed at his leg, begging to be held. He bent down and picked the small dog up, laughing when she reached up to lick his face. He took her outside and the two of them came back into the empty house. They laid down on the couch, briefly flipping through channels before settling on a football game.

_She's sitting in his desk chair wearing nothing but red lipstick. She's smiling that seductive smile. Her legs are crossed and her hair cascades down her front, just long enough to brush over her full breasts. He walks into the room and pauses after he shuts the door. "Nobody should be in here," he says. "It's 9 o'clock." He quickly turns to lock the door. His face breaks into a grin and he can feel himself getting hard. "I thought I'd surprise you," she said quietly. She stands up and walks toward him, her curves making him more turned on than he had ever been. She gently pushes the sleeves of his jacket off of his shoulders and throws it aside. She kisses him gently and unbuttons his shirt with her teeth, simultaneously using her hands to unbutton his pants. He lets loose a groan as she puts him inside of her mouth, sucking hard and licking at the same time. As soon as he feels like he's about to blow, she moves back up his body and leads him back to the desk chair. Pushing him down, she sits on top of him and rides him slowly. He lets his hands wander over her, helping her speed up as his need for her becomes more intense. She screams briefly and he feels her clench around him, sending him into oblivion as well. They stare at each other, momentarily breathless before she stands up and grabs a coat off of the desk. She wraps herself up and slyly smiles at him before walking out of the classroom. _

He flinched and opened his eyes, realizing he had fallen asleep. It was 6 o'clock already. He stood up to make yet another frozen dinner and felt something wet on his thigh. _Oh shit_. He hadn't had a wet dream since he was 16 and now, this new _student_ was bringing them back.

"She's your student! She's your student Mark! Get your shit together and stop dreaming of fucking her! Are you that lonely?" he screamed to nobody.

A voice in the back of his head yelled back. "_She's incredible. She's irresistible. Stop denying yourself and fuck her."_

He shook his head and walked into his room to change. He saw the picture of he and Maren on their wedding day five years ago and smiled. Then, remembering his dream, he put the picture face down.

"I'm sorry. I still love you," he whispered. "But I need her to get away from you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry this took a bit to post. Everything's a little crazy right now. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Callie rolled over onto her stomach. She had been staring at her anatomy book for an hour now and had yet to comprehend a full sentence. <em>"This is useless," <em>she thought. She slammed her book shut and pushed it to the edge of the bed. Casually stripping off her clothes, she headed into the bathroom. She locked the doors to be sure nobody would walk in, that experience had been awkward before, and hopped under the hot water of the shower. Callie had always done her best thinking there.

_Anatomy. I know the body. I know the body better than I know anything. I know the bones the best. Oh god, _she moaned, _the bones. His bones, specifically one of them. _

She felt her hand absent-mindedly slide down her side and dance lightly around her clit. Letting the hot water fall across her tanned back, she pressed harder with her thumb. She gasped gently. Sure, she had touched herself many times in the past, both by herself and with a partner. But this was like nothing she had ever felt. His steel eyes invaded her mind and she found herself using the wall to balance. Her knees nearly collapsed beneath her as she mentally undressed him for the second time today. She let out a final moan and finished off her shower, taking time to scrub until she finally felt clean again.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, she sat on her bed again. Being too lazy to get dressed, she was only wearing a towel. Her hair rested lightly on her back picking up its natural curl as it dried. She opened up her book again and started where she left off-the second sentence of the first page. A knock on the door made her jump as she crawled off the bed. <em>Shit. <em>While Callie had been showering, Addison had evidently finished her work and was ready to talk. Callie slipped off the bed and hesitated when she got to the door.

"Callie, I've seen you naked before. We lived together for four years. Why the fuck did you lock the bathroom door?" Addison asked as she banged again.

"Uh, sorry," Callie managed to mumble as she pulled open the door. Addison took one look at her and busted out laughed.

"Your face looks like I just caught you on top of someone. Jesus Callie, calm down," Addison remarked. She pulled her thin arms from behind her back and was holding a large glass bottle. "I brought fun with my stories!" she exclaimed, letting herself into Callie's room. "I've got tequila! Here, I'll get the glasses." The red head shoved the bottle at Callie and made her way over to the bookshelf to grab a shot glass. "I say, we take a shot every time we mention a new guy. We could be drunk in the next ten minutes!" Addison whirled at Callie.

"Addie, I haven't finished my reading yet!" Callie whined back at her, silently begging her best friend to leave. But Addison wouldn't give up easily.

"Cal, YOU set the two hour limit. I've been busting my ass to finish this chapter and it's not my fault you wanted to take a shower in the middle of the day! I mean, with how much you were sweating after that special little dream you had, I can understand it, but still. Callie we are getting shitfaced NOW. We don't have anything else to do tonight! Come on woman, it's 6 o'clock, which means it's been an hour since the appropriate drinking time! We're burning daylight here!" Addison grabbed the tequila back from Callie and twisted the cap off. She looked at the shot glass in her hand before rolling her eyes and drinking straight from the bottle.

"Addison, can I at least get dressed please?" Callie begged.

"Fine," Addison scoffed at her. "But hurry, I want to be drunk right now."

* * *

><p>The girls spent the next two hours gossiping about their summers and drinking until their bottle was nearly empty. They laughed as they tried to count the exact number of men each had hooked up with in any capacity. Finally, they leaned back against Callie's bed. Callie leaned her head on Addison's shoulder and laughed lightly before allowing the room to be filled with a comfortable silence.<p>

"So Cal, Professor Sloan," Addison said. "Are you going to…act on that impulse?"

Callie sighed to herself. It was all she had been able to think of over the last two hours. What if? What if she did something completely wild and crazy, like sleep with her professor?

"Callie?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," she responded. "No Addie, I wouldn't do that. I can dream, but I wouldn't He's really hot. I mean, the man is like Adonis. This is just a first day thing though. Seriously, I've seen him for a total of two hours. I haven't even spoken to him in private!" Callie nearly screamed.

"When did that ever stop anyone?" Addison giggled. "At least your dreams are hot. I bet he has great post-sex intellectual conversations about human anatomy. OH. Callie, that's a great pick-up line!" she slurred. "'Hey baby, why don't we discover the human body together. I'll learn yours if you'll learn mine!'"

The two burst out in drunken laughter. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and their breath was gone.

They laid on the carpet for a few minutes, just staring at the ceiling. Callie's thoughts again wondered to her professor. _I shouldn't. I so shouldn't go there. But he's so…hot. And smart. He's the perfect man. _She felt another wave of heat travel down her body and rest in between her legs. Addison needed to go before she imploded.

"Addie, I still have to read," Callie said as she rolled her head to face the red head. She heard a light snore escape Addison's mouth and realized that she had fallen asleep. Callie stood up slowly trying to keep her balance. She gripped onto her bedpost for support until her head cleared. She silently praised her ability to hold her liquor; it was a gift from the Latina gods. She hooked her arms underneath her best friend, also thanking Addison for the fact that she was small enough for Callie to easily lift. Carrying the red head into her own room, Callie placed her on her bed and tucked her in. She walked back to her room and again flopped on the bed. "_I'll just take a quick nap. I'll be up before I can even dream, _"she told herself confidently and snuggled into her bed.

* * *

><p><em>She's bent over the desk in the front of the room. Her cleavage is hanging out of her lacy tank top, taunting him. He licks his lips and leans in closer. "Callie, do you know how tempting you are? Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he asks. She shoots him a sly smile and picks her papers up off the desk. She straightens up and turns around to pack her things when she feels a body press against her from the back. He throws her papers on the floor and bends her over the desk, quickly doing away with her jeans and lace thong. She's giggling lightly as his hands grab her breasts and massage them while he pushes himself inside of her. He kisses her back and thrusts harder, groping her now and whispering in her ear. <em>

"_Come for me Callie," he sings softly as she lets herself go and throws her head back in ecstasy. _

"_Thank you," she whispers as she pulls on her pants and turns to him. Her hand ghosts down his chest and reaches below, grabbing the crotch of his jeans. She presses her full lips to his and gropes him one more time before collecting her papers and heading out the door. _

Callie's eyes flew open. She was soaking wet again, in more than one way. "Fuck," she whispered, feeling herself. Her imagination had officially gotten the best of her.

"What if?" she mused.

_What if?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for keeping up with this even though it's taking me forever to update:P Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>He was sitting at his desk, patiently waiting to see if anyone else would show up for office hours. He had been absentmindedly doodling on the blank page in front of him. There was other work to do, but he had nothing planned for the weekend so there was no need to rush. For the last three weeks, he had been watching the beautiful girl in his class. Not so much a girl, but a woman. A curvy, delicious, intelligent, and seemingly hilarious woman. She always sat in the fifth row with her red-headed friend. He had always wished to ask her name, but she never answered questions in class or discussed. She was an observer and he was enjoying observing her.<p>

He thought about her deep eyes, which constantly drew him in. Her every thought was portrayed in those eyes. He began to watch her so much that he picked up on her eccentricities. When he was lecturing and began using complicated terms, she would squint slightly and her arched eye brows would furrow. When she seemed tired, she would blink fiercely as though it was going to help her stay awake. She played with her hair whenever she caught him looking at her. It was as though she knew he wasn't just looking at everyone else around her. It was like somehow, she felt the same way.

"_She probably thinks I'm a pervert or something,"_ he'd always think to himself.

She'd smile innocently and blush before looking down at her computer and typing something. He had spent nearly every night since she had first stepped into his room wondering if it was possible to love someone before knowing them. He wasn't generally a believer in love at first sight, but maybe she had the power to change his mind.

He looked back down at his paper and found that he hadn't been so absentmindedly drawing after all. On the previously blank page now appeared a black and white portrait. A woman's face shone out at him, her large lips pulling gently over glimmering white teeth. He hair fell slightly in her face, gently laying on her cheeks and giving her an early morning glow. Her symmetrical face was split in exact halves by a perfectly round nose. Her eyes were darkened, but they held a certain mysterious light behind them. Mark Sloan had never been one for art…at least not until now. He picked up the picture and stared at it for the next few minutes. He took in each mindless pen stroke that he had drawn. Setting the picture down on the desk, he rested his head in his hands.

He could no longer distinguish whether he had drawn his lost love or his new one.

5:53 pm. It was a Wednesday night and there was an exam on Friday, so he kept his office door open. The office had been his for the last six years that he had been teaching at Dartmouth. A graduate from the prestigious school himself, he had had dreams of becoming a plastic surgeon. His medical school diploma in hand, he had walked into the open arms of his Maren. She had kissed him deeply and held him while he smiled and wished that his family could be there.

"She would be proud," Maren had told him. "She would be so proud. She raised you to be the best man you could possibly be and look at you now baby. You're a doctor. "

He had let a silent tear roll down his cheek as he wished his mother peace. They had walked off to their favorite park just down the street from school. Sitting on their favorite bench, she had rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mi amor," she had whispered in his ear. She had looked at him with her chocolate eyes of devotion. He would always swear that that was the moment he knew she was perfect. She had put her hand on his cheek and recited one of her many phrases that he would never be able to wash off of his memory.

"To me, you are more beautiful than you will ever know."

They had stayed on the bench for half an hour, saying nothing and feeling everything. He had thought of his mother, the strong and beautiful woman she was. He had thought of how gorgeous her pale face had looked lying on her favorite black silk pillow. Her small body had rested stiff in her Sunday best, framed by her mahogany coffin; he had chosen it on her request. His father had left when he was three and he had no siblings. His mother and he had been alone forever and it was now up to him to find her something that she could appreciate for her eternity above.

Sitting on the bench, he breathed in the warm summer air. He had let her doze off on his shoulder until he kissed her cheek and smiled at the crease on her tanned face from his shirt. Slowly sliding down onto one knee, he had pulled out a single diamond on a silver band. He slid it onto her finger and wordlessly begged her to spend the rest of her life with him. She had nodded at him and began crying. It was his mother's ring that she now bore. It was the same ring he had had to silently slip off of her finger in the hospital the day she had died.

"_I understand that everyone dies,"_ he thought now at his office desk. "_But now the only two people I have ever cared about have been taken from me. I don't understand THAT. I don't understand why I'm being puni-"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a meager voice from his left.

"Professor Sloan?" she had nearly whispered. Her worn out Princeton shirt had a small hole in the shoulder and her jean skirt cut just high enough to leave little to the imagination. Her toned arms were wrapped around a yellow notebook. She looked stunning.

His breath caught in his throat for the umpteenth time today. He tried to remain collected but could feel his heart racing. Of all of his students, of course _she_ was the one to show up in his office.

"Yes, h-how can I help you?" he had managed to spit out.

She blushed slightly and touched her hair gently like she had every time they had made eye contact in class. He noticed how it only proved to make her seem more beautiful.

"I just had an easy question. I'm sorry I came so close to you closing your office. I had a class that got out late and had to run over here from the other side of campus," she quickly added.

He chuckled and smiled at her, catching another one of her idiosyncrasies-when she was nervous, she tended to speak faster. He hadn't heard her speak in class, but had gratefully eavesdropped on her conversations with her red-headed friend before class started. Her voice sounded more like a symphony with a beautiful Latin guitar slowly plucking alongside it. Her accent was faint, but it was enough to remind him of Maren. Her strong Cuban accent had never failed to make him laugh.

"How can I help you Miss…"

"Torres. My name is Callie Torres. Well, really it's Calliope, but I hate when people call me that. I'm originally from Miami and I'm a Princeton undergrad. I love your class," she blurted. Her words tumbled out of her mouth like a broken dam. He watched as the red in her cheeks rose to an astronomical level. He laughed and shook her hand swearing that he wasn't the only one who felt the small shock between their fingertips as they pulled away.

"How can I help you Callie?" he asked with his token perfect smile.

"I just had a question about the bone tissue. I know that lacunae and chondroitin are both present in cartilage, but are they also present in bone tissues?"

He answered her question in full detail all the while focusing on the way she bit her lip when he was using too complicated words and the way her eyes shifted across the room occasionally as though she was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Does that answer it for you Callie?" he asked her.

"Yes Professor Sloan. Thanks so much!" she answered happily.

"If you have anymore questions, feel free to call my office phone. I get the messages forwarded to my house so I'll be able to get back to you at any time," he told her as he pointed to a stack of business cards on his desk.

She walked toward his desk to grab one and paused looking onto the desktop. He took that moment to notice how the shirt, though clearly worn to no end, still hugged her hips tightly and accented her Latina curves. Her calf muscles protruded from her legs when she went on her toes and her perfect ass nearly spilled out of the bottom of the short skirt when she bent over the desk to grab a paper. His eyes went wide as he realized she was holding the picture of Maren…of herself. She turned to him and smiled.

"She's beautiful," she commented softly. "You should have gone into art Professor. This is incredible. Who is this?"

"That's my wife, Maren," he responded sadly. "She passed away a few months ago."

Callie set the paper back down on the desk, pausing for a moment to take in the face on the page.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She must have been wonderful."

He breathed deeply and clenched a fist behind his back, silently hoping that he didn't seem to upset or angry. The emotions bubbling inside of him were nearly enough to consume him. He slightly opened his mouth to respond to her but was cut off.

"Thanks for your help Professor Sloan," she nervously remarked. "I'll see you Friday."

"Anytime Calliope."

She turned and shot him a confused glance before walking off. He shut the door behind her and sat down at his desk. Picking up the picture, he sighed again.

"You were the one who left me. You were the one who fucking left me here while you moved on to what we all dream of is a better place. I love you, I really do." He was screaming now. "You fucking left me! I need her now because you fucking left me!"

He set his head down on the desk and began to cry.

"You fucking left me."

_The phone rings loudly breaking the silence in the small room. He picks it up quickly, seeing that the caller ID is from a Miami number. He answers breathlessly. _

"_Hello there stranger," a soft Latina voice comes through the phone. "I'm awfully lonely and I was wondering if you were busy right now."_

"_I'm completely free right now actually," he responds slowly. _

"_I really wish you were here right now. I could really use you," she whispers._

_He breathes heavily and feels his body instantly heat up at the thought of her. In his mind, she's a goddess. Her curves, her smile, her breasts, her lips, her arms, her mouth…everything about her is inviting. She's intriguing and sultry in the dirtiest way. He's laying on the black leather couch in his house with his eyes closed just imagining the beauty on the other end of the line. _

"_Oh yeah? How exactly would you use me?" he questions her. _

_She purrs into the phone. _

"_Well, if you really want to know, I'd first tease you a little. We'd be in your condo. I'd come in from the other room completely naked. I'd slowly walk toward you, egging you on a little bit and loving how your cheeks flush bright red when you first get turned on."_

_He feels his face burn as he realizes that she's paid just as much attention to his eccentricities._

"_I'd lean against a wall and watch as you stared hungrily at me. I'd beckon you closer with my finger and you'd nearly jump across the room to get to me. You'd be so hot and bothered at this point that you wouldn't be able to help yourself."_

_His jeans get much tighter suddenly; his breathing becomes more ragged. _

"_What would you do next?" he manages to whisper. _

"_Oh next? Next I'd pull you down on the floor. I'd be on top. I'd straddle right on you," she murmurs. She moans into the receiver and he loses control. He lets loose a growl. _

"_I didn't even get to the good part," she says in her sexy tone. _

"_Save that for another time when you're feeling lonely," he responds as he hangs up the phone. _

He sat up quickly. It was 2:00 am.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, remembering his dream.

He glanced at the office phone, mentally punishing himself for ever mentioning his phone number to a student. He looked more carefully and saw a red light flashing from the bottom corner. He picked up the phone and dialed his voicemail.

"_One new message from 305-269-7530…"_


	5. Chapter 5

She checked her hair in the mirror one last time. She had grabbed her favorite Princeton shirt, the navy blue one which had been tattered over the years, and a tight mini skirt. She put on her favorite lip gloss and checked her watch. "Shit!" she swore out loud, realizing how late it was. Darting out the door, she ran across campus and entered her Physiology I class right on time. She took a seat in the back row wishing to hide away from the rest of the world. She sat and listened to her professor drone on. Finding herself unable to concentrate on the class, she closed her yellow notebook and opened her internet browser. "_A little digging can't hurt," _she thought. She fervidly typed in the Google search bar and bit her lip in anticipation of what she might find.

1,400,000 results.

She clicked on the first one and saw it was from the Union Leader, a daily New Hampshire newspaper that she occasionally picked up when she went to Starbucks. Dated only a few months back, it was a minor headline.

"Woman Dies in Minor Crash, Husband Falls to Pieces"

She looked up to be sure she was in her own world before delving into the story. Her eyebrows rose as she read the horrifying story in front of her. The woman, Maren Sloan, had been t-boned on the passenger side of her car. Seemingly disoriented at the scene of the accident, she had been taken to the hospital explaining that she had hit her head on the steering wheel. Upon arrival, she fell into a coma. After an MRI, she was brought into surgery on the discovery of a small brain tumor pressing on her frontal lobe. It wouldn't have been found without the accident until it was too late to save her. The doctors had been hopeful because it was so small.

Callie watched the words bleed out of the computer. "_Sloan is a common name," _she kept assuring herself. "_I've met a few Sloans. I mean really, what are the chances?"_ She continued down the screen, her eyes locked on the tragic account.

"_Heartbroken husband Mark Sloan, a professor at Dartmouth University…"_

Her eyes froze. She gasped slightly, trying to keep her reaction inside. She re-read the sentence three times. "_It's him."_

"…_is said to have burst into the operating room after hearing the news. He cursed the doctors and was escorted out of the building by residing neurology attending and alleged best friend Derek Shepherd. No comment has been made by Shepherd or Sloan."_

Callie felt a shiver run down her spine. Her eyes burned with tears threatening to leak out. She scrolled to the bottom of the screen to find a picture in the lower corner of the article. Her breath caught in her throat. Chocolate eyes stood out from olive skin; raven hair cascaded in light curls down the woman's shoulder. Full Latin lips opened in a wide smile to frame shining white teeth. The woman was standing on a beach with her husband. His slightly graying hair and ocean blue eyes created a picture perfect couple. Callie breathed out softly as she exited out of the window. She could swear she had just stared at a photo of herself.

"That concludes out class for today. Test next week folks," the professor yelled to the students running out the door. She picked up her things and checked her watch. Her class had gotten out 15 minutes late, but she had been so consumed with the article that she hadn't noticed. She only had 15 more minutes to get to Professor Sloan's office before office hours were over. She took off to his building silently thanking herself for wearing tennis shoes that day.

* * *

><p>She flung the door to the large gray edifice open and finally stopped running. <em>"Evidently high school track actually <em>_was__ useful,"_ she laughed to herself. Catching her breath, she found her professor's office door propped open. She ran her hand through her hair and calmed her breathing before approaching the threshold. "5:53," she whispered.

"Perfect."

"Professor Sloan?" she breathed softly, slowly entering the doorway.

He looked up from his desk with pained eyes. His face turned a light shade of pink and his eyes flashed to a façade of happiness. She attempted a smile, but found herself completely taken by the emotions bursting out of him. The entire room was on fire with anger, sadness, angst, depression. It was as though everything he had been feeling for three months was projectiled onto the walls of the office for her to observe and empathize. Their eyes locked from a room away and suddenly she wanted him to be right next to her.

"I just had an easy question. I'm sorry I came so close to you closing your office. I had a class that got out late and had to run over here from the other side of campus," she explained quickly.

He laughed and the melody of it felt like the first sip of water after being outside for hours. It felt like a wave crashing over her head and waking her up to the beauty of reality, to the beauty of her untouchable professor in front of her. He was refreshing to her. He was a change from her usual college boy interests.

"Miss…"

The words spilled out of her mouth. The levy of her lips let loose the river of words behind them and she found herself rambling about the unimportant facts of her life. Her full name, her home, her undergraduate life-all of the things she felt a lover should know. The heat in her cheeks rose up rapidly as he let out another harmonious chuckle. He slowly walked toward her and extended a hand, which she took greatly in her own. He pulled his hand away shoving it in his jeans pocket. She felt her hand tingle from the shock that had swept through her at their first touch.

His words smoothly swept out of his mouth playing over his lips in a gentle pattern. She tried her best to pay attention to the answer because she truly had been curious, but she found herself instead admiring the way his shirt hugged his chest and how his arms filled the sleeves out in the sexiest way. She found herself chewing on her lip, not out of concentration but instead out of sexual frustration. She wanted him so badly.

"Does that answer it for you Callie?" he asked her.

She snapped out of her head and tried to form words. He was so beautiful and his possible emotional instability made him that much more inviting. She didn't want to fix anyone; she had had a hard enough time fixing herself over recent relationship disasters. But she had learned long ago that an emotional man turned her on more than it should and that happened instantly with Mark Sloan.

She managed to formulate a gracious reply and waited awkwardly for him to say something. Anything. She just wanted to hear his voice once more before their two days apart thanks to the class schedule.

"If you have anymore questions, feel free to call my office phone. I get the messages forwarded to my house so I'll be able to get back to you at any time," she heard him say to her. She looked at him and saw he was pointing to a stack of small cards on his desk. She casually walked over trying her best to hide the goose bumps she got as she passed him. She saw where the cards were lying on the desk and moved her eyes upward, distracted by a piece of paper with scribbles on it. She smiled deviously as she bent right over the edge of the desk to grab the paper. Her skirt slid up to the bottom of her ass and she could feel his eyes on her lower half.

Straightening up from the desk, she examined the picture in front of her. Her breath caught yet again in her throat as she recognized the curved cheekbones and voluptuous lips sketched on the paper. She tried to think of something to say. She felt his stare burning through her back and into her core. _"This is your wife right?" _she considered. _"She's so beautiful. You know, she kind of looks like me."_ She crinkled her face at that last one.

"She's beautiful," she finally managed to say. "You should have gone into art Professor. This is incredible. Who is this?"

She listened to his painful explanation of who the drawing was continually surveying it for similarities to herself. The only true difference she could find to prove the picture wasn't her was the absence of life behind the gloomy eyes. They screamed death out of the paper and sorrow bled through the ink and into her mind. She put the paper back on the desk and awkwardly responded, only thinking of getting herself out of the building. She began to walk out the door when behind her she heard a soft, "Anytime Calliope."

She felt a roll of pleasure roll through her at the song of her name on his precious lips. She turned around and shot him a pseudo-confused look before smirking to herself and taking off slowly down the hallway. She opened the door to leave the building partially, but paused halfway through. She could pretend to not hear them, but she could never fully block out the sobs coming from the only open room in the building.

* * *

><p>She walked casually back to her dorm, admiring the stars and watching thepeople pass her by. For a Wednesday night, the campus was shockingly busy. As people walked by, she tried to see the connections between them. Everyone was connected in some way. Like a giant web, he knows her who knows her who dated her; everyone is linked. She wanted to find a tether to anyone else besides the man who was unobtainable to her. It felt so wrong to want him like she did, but he wouldn't leave her mind. She dropped her things next to her bed as usual and sat down in the middle of the floor. Trying to meditate like she had been told to do when her mind wouldn't shut up, she breathed deeply and pictured a blank screen in her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He guides her to two seats in the back of the empty theater. They're in a different town, a different life. It's a life where they can be in public and she can't wipe the grin off of her face. Being able to touch him, to kiss him, to hold his hand and see a movie in a public place is a gift that she never thought she'd receive. The movie starts and they're the only two in the theater.<em>

"_Must be a shitty movie," she comments as she lays her head on his shoulder. _

"_There're other things we could do," he whispers into her ear, gently biting it before running his finger down the length of her body. Her head snaps up at his sensual touch and she can feel herself begin to tingle with pleasure. _

"_Mark, I haven't hooked up with someone in a movie theater since I was thirteen," she laughs. "That's for kids! We could just as easily get a room somewhere and enjoy."_

"_I'm impatient," he whispers._ _He lightly tugs on the zipper of her jeans and lets himself inside. His fingers slide between her legs as she automatically opens wider seeking him inside of her. His mouth collides with hers while his fingers gently brush the insides of her thighs. She pulls away slightly from him, her breath coming rapidly now. He teases her and laughs as she constantly gets wetter. _

"_Stop teasing," she moans, every atom of her craving his touch. She pulls her face to his shoulder. Moving toward his ear, she strings small kisses up and down his neck. _

"_I need you inside of me, " she whispers._

"_Now look who wants to do it in a movie theater," he breaths back. "You'll have to wait until we're in private little princess. I am going to ravish you tonight."_

She squinted her eyes to her bedside light, which she had accidentally left on apparently. Leaning her head to the right, she read her alarm clock. 1:53 am. She laid back on her pillow trying to remember her dream and trying to figure out why all of her was tingling with pleasure. She gasped as the story came flying back to her and it was all clear. She picked up her phone from it's place on her nightstand and pulled the card out from underneath it.

"Hi, Professor Sloan? It's Calliope, er, Callie. I know it's early but I just wanted to say…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm really going to try and make it a little more consistent; however, I think you'll really like this one:) Reviews are always welcome via fanfiction or tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He picked up the phone letting his curiosity take over. He heard the strange area code coming through the phone and had hung up before he could hear the message. He finally got up the energy to drive home. As soon as he arrived at his condo, he turned on his computer to do some digging. So what if it was 3:30 in the morning?<p>

He first typed in the area code from the message and held his breath as the results loaded on Google. Without even having to click the link, the first result header read "306: Miami area codes". With his hands on his face, he sighed at the blatant confirmation blaring out from the screen in front of him. He hadn't really had a doubt that she had called, but he had hoped he was wrong. Her phone call only served to fuel his suspicions, that she was secretly interested in him as well. He shook his head and scoffed at himself for the ridiculous thoughts flying through his head at the moment.

_"But what if?"_he wondered to himself. What if he wasn't wrong? What if she really did feel the same way? There was no denying there had been a spark from the start for him, but what if she had felt the same electric jolt?

"_What if?"_

He brought his attention back up to the computer screen. It was now 3:45 am. He momentarily considered stopping his so-called mission then and there, but decided to pursue it only on the memory that he didn't have to teach until 3:00 pm tomorrow and could sleep in. Raising his shaky hands to the keyboard, he slowly typed in her name. He paused, trying to decide whether to type in her full name or her nickname. Finally deciding that if anything interesting were posted it would have her full name, he clicked enter and held his breath again.

529,000 results.

He clicked the first link; it took him to a research lab website. A smiling face caught his eye in the corner of the page and he grinned at her beauty. Wearing a lab coat and goggles, she was holding a bone in her right hand. Her smile absolutely lit up the entire picture. The article had been featured in a daily school paper from Princeton. She had been deemed the "Star on the Rise", according to the heading at the top of the page.

He read down the page and learned that she had been featured for something incredible: Calliope Torres had created bone to rebuild a man's legs after a nearly fatal crash. She had spent weeks working in the lab on her own time, this all while balancing a Princeton biology major schedule, and had finally crafted the perfect specimen for the project. She had been given the "Crafters of a New World" award from the dean and had graduated only weeks later.

He sat in shock, staring at the computer screen. This woman, who he had found perfectly miraculous before, was suddenly blossoming into everything he had ever dreamt of in a partner. He scrolled back up to the top of the page and smiled at the picture of her. Her eyes caught his and even through a screen, he could tell that she was something special. He laughed lightly to himself when he realized that he had completely lost track of time. It was officially 5:00 am and he needed to sleep before going to teach. Dropping into the kitchen to let Sami out, he poured some food in her bowl and sat down next to it. Sami rushed toward the food, ravishing it before laying her head in Mark's lap. He rubbed gently behind her perky ears.

"She's definitely something Sami. She's something special. She's something…revolutionary."

* * *

><p>Two painfully long days had passed since his discovery of exactly how perfect Calliope Torres was. He resisted thinking about her while he was working, but as soon as the classroom emptied out his mind wandered back to her soft curves and shimmering lips. He had spent the last two days on a Calliope high and couldn't wait to see her for her test that day.<p>

He sat in his desk at the front of the room. Having arrived extremely early in the hopes that she would stop by beforehand, he stared at the clock begging it to move faster just to see her face. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and opened his computer, pretending to be focusing on something important. He heard her strong voice floating toward the door and mixing in with the melancholy pitch of everyone around her. He looked up when the footsteps had reached the doorway and nodded at the incoming students, trying his best to hold back a smile. She crossed the threshold of the room and he allowed himself the tiniest smirk when she smiled directly at him. He watched her red-headed friend nudge her in the arm and whisper something in her ear before the two burst out in a fit of giggles. They hushed themselves as he cleared his throat.

He stood in front of the students and watched the fear appear across their faces as the tests were passed back row by row.

"You have the full class period to finish. Good luck. I hope for your sake that you studied."

He sat back down at his desk and watched the students. He tried to lead his eyes around the room, across the walls, up the rows, anywhere else but her face. She was biting her lip and tapping her foot. A piece of hair repeatedly fell into her face and she continually brushed it out of the way before pulling a pin out of her pocket and pushing her bangs back. Her face was in full, unobstructed view now for him to think about. He wanted to breathe her in. He wanted to run his finger gently down her spine and watch as she involuntarily got a shiver. He wanted so much to be closer to her because a classroom away felt like a world away. But he restrained himself.

"_It's wrong," _he thought.

"_Who cares?"_

* * *

><p>1:37 am. He had moved from sitting at his desk to sitting at a student desk to sitting on the floor against the wall to grade the tests. He had tickets to see the baseball game on Sunday with Derek and wanted to have a relaxing Saturday afternoon with Sami, so he was determined to finish grading the tests before the weekend really came around. The sound of footsteps in the hallways caught his attention. His head snapped up and he gripped his pen, quickly assessing that if he needed to attack someone that was his best bet. A knock on the door set his heart racing.<p>

"Professor Sloan?"

Her voice felt like a breath of fresh air after being inside for a full day. It felt like seeing the first daisies of the season blossom and knowing that spring was near.

She jiggled the door handle and let the door swing open. His heart was still racing when it opened all the way to reveal her standing in the doorway. Her hair was in a bun resting on top of her head. She had on glasses and a pair of worn out sweatpants with that same blue Princeton shirt from their last private meeting. He could tell that she was only wearing a sports bra by the way the fabric clung tightly to her chest. He felt heat rising inside of him, but quickly quenched it, remembering where he was.

"M-Ms. Torres is it?" he managed to stammer. He was blatantly staring lower than he should, but he couldn't help himself at this point. It had been two days since their other contact and this one vision of her in the doorway was enough to send him spinning down the rabbit hole of her beauty again.

"I'm so sorry to bother you. I-I didn't think anyone was still here."

Her hands were at her sides and he could just barely see that they were shaking slightly. From the lamp on his desk, a gentle glow was the only light in the room. It seemed to shape her, envelope her. It cast itself around each curve and brushed against her cheek, gleaming off of her tanned skin. She was an angel, caressed in a halo and he could no longer deny it.

He looked her up and down again and absent-mindedly licked his lips. He noticed she was wearing tennis shoes. His eyes returned to her face and he shot her a quizzical glance. Before that moment, it hadn't mattered how she had ended up in the room. He then realized that it was 1:30 am on a Friday night and she was in sweats and running shoes in a classroom.

"Ms. Torres-"

"Please Professor, it's Callie. I prefer Callie."

"Callie then," he spoke letting the name roll off of his tongue and play around on his lips. He liked the touch of his tongue on his lips when he said it. He liked the way his voice sounded with her name mixed into it. He liked the whole feeling of it.

"Callie, can I ask what you're doing here? I don't mean to be rude in the least, I'm just curious as to why you're in my classroom at 1:30 am on a Friday night."

"Professor, I could ask you the same thing," she remarked with a smirk on her face. Her eyebrows rose in a questioning manner. She was challenging him and he loved the feeling of a challenge.

"Well Callie, I'm grading tests. I want to get them done before I go home so that I don't have to work on them this weekend. I need to get them finished before Monday so I know what I'll need to review before your midterm. Your turn. Explain yourself."

She sheepishly grinned at him and batted her eyelashes. He melted on the inside at the flecks of gold in her deep eyes that were pronounced by her extravagantly long eyelashes.

"I was going for a run. I run when I'm stressed."  
>"Callie, how did you end up here? In this room?"<p>

Again, she smiled at him before going on with her explanation.

"Well, I was running my usual route and I saw a light in the window. I counted the windows and realized it was yours. I wanted to just…say hi I guess. I don't know. I think I was curious as to why you were still here."

He smiled at her and finally stood up from the floor and walked over to his desk to sit down. She stepped farther into the doorway and leaned against the wall, her head tilting to rest against the dark canvas behind her.

"Can I ask you something?" she begged of him.

He gave her another confused glance. If this had been any other student, he would have shooed them immediately and scolded them for being in the building after it was technically closed. Then again, if this had been any other student he wouldn't have had to sit down for fear of his knees giving out on him. He was acting like a lovesick teenager again, exactly how he had been with Maren. He returned to the present and nodded his head lightly to signal her to ask.

"Why did you decide to go into medicine?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, remembering the first time he ever held a scalpel. He had been 14 and in freshman year biology. They were doing frog dissections and, because he was in a group of high maintenance women, he had done the cutting while they did the paper work. He had felt the cool metal in his hands and knew that he didn't want it to be the last time he felt that rush of euphoria. Trying to formulate a response, he let his mind wander through thousands of wonderful memories from the years of loving medicine.

"I don't believe in God," he said simply. He watched her hand absentmindedly reach up to the cross hanging around her neck and waited to go on, making sure she wasn't too uncomfortable. "I don't think there's any higher power that would make people suffer as much as they do. I believe in medicine though. I don't think that miracles happen, I think that good surgeons and life-saving procedures happen. Medicine is my religion and it has been since I stepped foot into my first biology class."

She smiled at him and walked farther into the classroom. He thanked god that he was sitting behind the desk because he couldn't control himself any longer; his jeans got tighter. He tried to think of anything else besides the woman in front of him, but he found it impossible. She pulled a desk from the front row and placed it next to his desk. Sitting down, she looked him square in the face.

"I love your passion for medicine. I don't even have to know you to see how much you love it. But sir, if you don't mind me asking, how can you love something so much when it's taken everything from you?"

A dark cloud grew over his face and he looked out the window beside him.

"I loved her. I love her. Medicine…medicine is miraculous, but medicine is not magic. Medicine can't change what's already been written."

He had tears in his eyes, thinking of how he had lost faith completely in medicine when Maren died. He turned back to Callie, hoping to catch the slightest glimpse of Maren in her. Her face was centimeters away. He took a deep breath in; he let it out. He thought of how much he had loved his wife and how broken he had been.

He thought of how the woman who was sitting so close now could put him back together.

She closed the gap between them and laid a light kiss on his pale lips. She pulled back for a second, waiting to see how he would respond. His pulse raced. Raising his hands to cup her cheek, he pulled her back in. Her mouth opened the slightest bit, inviting him to come inside. He obliged happily. Their tongues gently danced around each other in a simple waltz, perfectly keeping their rhythm.

She pulled back, her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry," she said before racing out of the room. He leaned back in his chair and put his head in his hands. Perfection had never seemed so close.

* * *

><p><em>They're running in the park together. He's making casual conversation, pretending not to watch her ample breasts bounce as she matches his pace. She speeds up briefly and leads him off the trail. <em>

"_Callie! Callie where are you going?" he yells behind her. He has no choice but to follow. She's his white rabbit and he's too curious to let her go. _

_He dodges trees and jumps over bushes to try and keep up. He's having a hard time keeping an eye on her. Finally catching up to her, he finds himself in an open meadow hidden behind a grouping of trees._

"_Callie, what are we doing here?" he begs of her._

"_This is my meadow. I found it one day when I was running. You had given me a D on a paper and I was pissed at you, so I just kept running. Turns out that beauty comes from anger."_

'_You can say that again,' he thought, remembering how wonderful she looked the first time she screamed at him. _

"_That still doesn't really answer the question. What are you doing here?" he asks again leaning onto his knees to catch his breath after their trek. _

_She walks slowly toward him, sweat glistening on her hairline. He stands up feels her forcefully push him against a tree. He smiles at her and looks around. _

"_Callie, we're in the middle of a public park."_

"_You owe me for that failing test score Professor," she says as she tears his pants down. She sucks hard, eliciting a yelp from her lover. She finishes with him and smiles at how hard he is from the simple gesture. She pulls down her own running shorts. He quickly catches the hint and lifts her on top of him, moving forward a bit to let her legs wrap around his back. They move together, panting heavily. He thrusts as deeply as he can for a few more seconds until she finally screams loudly. _

_She lets herself down and he watches her pull her shorts over her curvy body, feeling himself getting turned on all over again. He grabs his pants and slips them on. _

"_Who's back there?" a deep voice yelled from a few feet away. _

_They looked at each other with wide eyes before she winks and runs the opposite direction. He follows, smiling all the way._

He jolted awake, still in his office and at his desk. The sun was flooding in through the window. He checked his watch. Only 6:45 am. He stood saw a small piece of paper lying next to the doorframe. Picking it up, he read the scrawled note.

_Addie, _

_Meet me at the park at 3 pm. Don't be late._

_-Callie_

He knew it was wrong; he knew he should find her and return the note. But something in him tugged at his feet and held him back.

_What if?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys:) Thank you all for reviewing and giving me feedback on this story and my other ones. I hope you're enjoying and hopefully I'll be updating soon! I plan to finish this (PLAN being the keyword here) before I go to Europe in July so the updates will start being faster. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She pulled on her jeans and a tank top. Tossing her hair into a messy ponytail on the top her head, she knocked on Addison's door.<p>

"You ready?"

Addison opened the door in a towel with her hair in a wet mess on top of her head. A deep laugh came from behind the door and the red head's light cheeks grew red as a dirty grin spread across her face.

"Oh shit!" she giggled. "Gimmie a few, I have to uh…finish up here and get ready."

Addison shut the door in Callie's face and Callie scoffed at the wooden wall between them. She went back into her room and stood in the middle of the room, wondering what she should do for the next fifteen minutes while Addison shooed out whoever was currently in her bed. It was an old rule between the girls from their days at Princeton-if you interrupt, give fifteen minutes before knocking as a final warning. Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed her make up bag off of the dresser.

"_I guess I might as well look presentable since I have time," _she thought to herself. She took her hair down and pulled her bangs out of the ponytail, as well as a few scattered pieces of hair. She pulled the rest of it back up, admiring the way the pieces fell in her face making her look that much hotter. She dabbed on some foundation and applied her favorite eye shadow and liner. Checking herself again in the mirror, she smiled while slyly adding lipstick, just enough to make her huge smile shine even brighter.

She knocked on Addison's door again and this time a man answered. He extended his hand to Callie.

"Alex Karev, nice to meet you beautiful," he whispered placing a light kiss on the back of her hand. Callie rolled her eyes again and moved past the man in the doorway, not failing to feel his strong body against her momentarily. Thoughts sprung up in her head in an instant.

"_I bet he doesn't feel nearly as good as…"_

She shook her head to clear it of the thought. Grabbing Addison by the arm, she heard her best friend squeal.

"Addie, we have ten minutes to get to class. Get your shit together! Come on!"

Addison grabbed her books from the floor and followed Callie out the door dragging Alex out with her.

"Nice to see you as always Karev! We've got to study again sometime soon!" she yelled back as the girls ran down the hall and out of the dorm.

They walked into the room with two minutes to spare. Callie looked at her professor and smiled, watching how a smirk escaped his tight-lipped mask when they locked eyes. Addison's elbow collided with her best friend's arm and they giggled quietly as they made their way up the stairs. Taking their usual seats in the fifth row, the girls laughed lightly about Addison's night before their attention was demanded in the front of the room. Callie observed that he was taking advantage of Casual Friday; his jeans tugged tightly across his ass and loosened below to meet brown loafers. His light blue button-down shirt made his steel eyes stand out as they pierced her to the core. She watched his lips moving, giving instructions, but all she could imagine were those lips trapping hers in a passionate embrace.

The tests moved up the rows and she began to fervidly write. Though she had been distracted by her beautiful professor in class, she hadn't failed to learn the material and study her ass off to try to impress him. Tapping her foot gently, she felt his eyes pass over her. She kept her head down, but her deep brown eyes wandered upwards to catch him staring. She pulled a clip out of her pocket and tamed her previously wild hair, giving him full view of her bottom lip sliding slightly between her teeth. She was knowingly catching his attention and she had no problem with that.

"_It's wrong,"_ she thought to herself when she had finished her test.

"_Who cares?"_

* * *

><p>"Addie, the dreams won't stop."<p>

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to do something about it," her best friend argued.

"Addie, I can't do that. You and I both know that."

"Look Callie, I know he's nice looking and whatever but seriously, this is getting to be too much. Just...try not thinking about him. It's worked for every other guy you've had a thing for," she reminded her best friend.

"This is different. I don't know how. It's like he's somehow just taking over my head. I can hardly focus on anything anymore. I'm trying to not think about him but it's not working."

"Then Callie, can you please stop bitching about it? Because frankly, I've got my own shit to deal with and I don't need your obsession with our teacher to distract me right now," Addison snapped back at the brunette.

Callie was sitting on Addison's floor watching her finish an assignment so that they could review it and study together. She sighed deeply and leaned back against Addison's bed. Addison looked at her with an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Addison, I can't stop thinking about him."

"Maybe you should try a little fucking harder then."

Callie gave her a shocked look. She picked her books off of the floor and stood up. Addison raised an eyebrow at her before looking back down at her paper.

"I'm going on a run. I'll see you tomorrow," Callie spat bitterly.

"Callie, it's 1 o'clock in the morning. Are you crazy?"

"I guess I am," she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Entering her own dorm room, Callie threw her books on the bed and stripped off her clothes.<p>

"¡Ay dios mío!" she screamed to no one. "¿Por qué está actuando de esa manera?"

Shoving her glasses on her face, she pulled a pair of ratty sweatpants and picked up her old Princeton shirt from the floor. She scrawled a quick note on a small sheet of paper and stuffed it in her pocket planning to shove in underneath Addison's door once she had cooled off a little bit. Lacing her tennis shoes and locking the door behind her, Callie took off to clear her head. She stepped outside of her dorm as a rush of cold air slapped her in the face. She closed her eyes and breathed it in, pretending that she was anywhere else. She wasn't sure why Addison's comment had pissed her off so much, but it had filled her with enough anger to run a marathon. The wind continued to beat against her face while her heartbeat flooded her ears.

"_This probably isn't safe," _she heard inside her head.

She shook the voice off and picked up her pace, now lapping her dorm for a third time.

"Fuck this," she said breathily into the night. She took off toward the classroom buildings, getting the strange sense that she would find somewhere to go. She slowed to a jog when she reached the building that housed her anatomy classroom. Jogging in place and staring at the door momentarily, she let her mind be consumed with thoughts of him. She imagined him holding her tightly, running his fingers along her arm and watching as she got goose bumps each time. She felt his hot breath on her lips and his hands pressing her hips into the floor as she tried desperately to grind against him. She imagined him, in all of his perfection, standing in front of her, waiting to give her the world. She smiled at the door in front of her. Continuing her jog, she moved forward again, heading to round off her circle of campus and go back to her dorm. She moved forward a few paces and froze as she noticed a light coming from the building. She counted the windows and, just as she had hoped, discovered that the light was coming from Professor Sloan's classroom. She sucked in a deep breath of the cool night air.

"You can do this," she whispered.

* * *

><p>She pulled her hair tightly and took three soothing breaths before knocking gently on the door.<p>

"Professor Sloan?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't sound too desperate. Jiggling the door handle, she found it to be unlocked and let it swing open. He was sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room, grasping his grading pen like a shank of some sort. She watched his eyes scan up and down her body and internally smiled at the idea that maybe he liked what he saw. His pen lowered gently to the ground as her name stumbled through his lips. There wasn't much light in the room. He was a small orb in the midst of darkness. His eyes were lit up like two stars against an early morning sky. He looked small, vulnerable. Callie felt herself shaking. Was she nervous? Scared? Excited? She couldn't tell; she was just happy to see him. His tongue slid across his lips and she felt her stomach muscles clench at the thought of what his tongue could do.

"Ms. Torres-" he uttered.

"Please Professor, it's Callie. I prefer Callie."

"Callie then," he replied, her ears burning at how beautiful her name sounded rolling out from his mouth. His deep velvet voice was refreshing; it felt miraculous to her. "Callie, can I ask what you're doing here? I don't mean to be rude in the least, I'm just curious as to why you're in my classroom at 1:30 am on a Friday night."

She opened her mouth to explain herself and found that a straight response wasn't nearly as tempting as a mysterious one.

"Professor, I could ask you the same thing," she questioned to him, letting a token smirk play across her lips. It was all she could do to resist thinking about what she'd rather do with him than talk. He proceeded to explain that he was grading tests to make time for the weekend.

"Your turn," he proposed with a small smile that melted Callie. "Explain yourself."

She nearly let her dam break. She nearly told him how she felt. That smile…she wanted to see that smile against the morning light. She wanted to feel those lips travel over all the expanses of her skin. She wanted those shining eyes to glimmer with the afterglow of a perfect night. She wanted to tell him everything, but she didn't.

"I was going for a run. I run when I'm stressed."

She said the words easily and confidently. They blew through her lips like a cold breeze through the room, calming the heat building inside of her. His sideways look sent a shiver down her back.

"Callie, how did you end up here? In this room?"

She smiled, leaving just a big enough gap in the conversation to force some anticipation into him. She could feel him waiting to hear her reply; but kept, silent formulating the right way to phrase her words. His eyes were lower than they should be, but she couldn't care less. As long as his eyes were on her, she was happy.

She proceeded to explain how she had found his classroom lit up and decided to check it out. She added in a bit about curiosity to make herself seem intrigued in something other than the hot sex on her mind. He smiled his ear-to-ear token and moved to his desk, inviting her to keep talking. She stepped inside the doorway and leaned against the wall, slightly pushing her chest out to elicit a reaction. She watched his face flood with a light blush and the heat inside of her rose again. She tried to think of anything to say to hear his voice again. She had so many questions, but many of them wouldn't be appropriate for the situation. Finally, she sorted one out that would grab a long explanation from him.

"Why did you decide to go into medicine?" she asked.

His face contorted slightly as he was sucked into a memory that she hoped to share with him. She watched another smile spread across his lips. Obviously, he was reminiscing on something wonderful. She thought about how many happy memories a person can collect over the years and how easily some of them can float away or be replaced. She asked herself the same question and remembered how her mother had always told her that she should become a homemaker so that she could raise the kids. Being typical Calliope, she then chose medicine as her career both to spite her mother and because she loved the feeling of playing God. She loved knowing that she had the power to either kill someone or save someone and she relished in the idea that she got to be the miracle maker in a surgical form.

"I don't believe in God," he said simply.

She felt every muscle in her body tense. Just because she loved to play God, didn't mean she thought that there should or could be a replacement for the highest power. She reached for the cross around her neck and squeezed it tightly, hoping that she didn't seem too shocked by his answer.

"I don't think there's any higher power that would make people suffer as much as they do. I believe in medicine though. I don't think that miracles happen; I think that good surgeons and life-saving procedures happen. Medicine is my religion and it has been since I stepped foot into my first biology class."

His explanation threw the doubt in her mind away and forced her feet forward. She pulled a desk from the front row and smiled at him as she sat next to his desk. She had to ask the question she feared the most.

"How can you love something so much when it's taken everything from you?" she blurted out. She watched his face fall and sorrow swim across the deep plane of his eyes. She hoped she hadn't taken it too far, asked too much. She hoped that he would just break the silence so that she would know she hadn't hurt him. She hoped for the world to be right again and she knew how to make it that way.

"I loved her. I love her. Medicine…medicine is miraculous, but medicine is not magic. Medicine can't change what's already been written."

Her heart flooded with compassion; her impulses surged. She leaned forward and felt her heartbeat race as their lips pressed together. It was a feather touch – if she hadn't done it, she would have sworn it hadn't happened at all. She pulled back a few centimeters hoping that she hadn't let her natural impulses go too far. Her stomach dropped when his palm cupped her cheek gently and pulled her back into him. She took the next step and parted her lips, silently hoping he would follow through. His tongue danced gently around her lips before slipping between them and intertwining with hers. It wasn't a feverish kiss; it was gentle, kind, passionate. They kept a perfect rhythm, dipping deeper into each other with every stroke. Her breath caught in her throat as a deep heat began to grow between her legs. She pulled back with eyes wide, nearly not believing what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before running out of the room.

She raced back to her dorm and slid to the floor in front of her bed. Her fingertips brushed around her lips, still feeling the light touch of his mouth on hers. These butterflies in her stomach were different, better than others; she wanted to feel them forever.

* * *

><p><em>His tongue slides down her stomach; he presses light kisses all throughout the area. <em>

"_Do you get them here?" he asks, kissing a spot just to the right of her naval. _

"_Of course I do," she laughs. It's dark in the room, but the moon is shining through the window at just the right angle to gleam off of his strong back. It envelopes him. She can't help but think for a moment about how lucky she is to have found him. He's intellectual, he's handsome, and he's incredible in bed. _

"_How about here?" he asks, smiling as his kiss lowers to just above her hip bone. _

_She nods, knowing just where he's going with this trick. He bites her cotton shorts and pulls them down with his teeth dragging her silk panties along with them. Tossing the clothing aside, he presses a kiss just below her hips. _

"_How about here?" he whispers._

"_I get them everywhere. The butterflies never stop with you," she groans feeling the heat growing between her legs. She presses her palms into the soft sheets below her and grabs a handful of fabric in both fists. His mouth wraps around her clit and he sucks lightly, only wanting to please her. Her breathing speeds up in the slightest and he slides back up her body loving the look on her face when he moves away._

"_Don't stop," she begs quietly. _

"_I wouldn't think of it," he whispers across her lips before thrusting inside of her. A growl escapes her throat and he pulses faster on top of her. Her hands tangle in his hair as their mouths fight fervidly against each other. She clenches tight around him and lets her body go limp. He rolls behind her and spoons his warm body around her smaller one. Kissing her ear, he whispers lightly into it. _

"_I think I'm in love with you."_

She woke up in a ball on the floor. It was bright daylight outside as she scrambled to get dressed. Checking her clock, she nearly screamed. It was 2:50 in the afternoon. How had Addison let her sleep so late?

She put on her watch and glanced again at the time, simultaneously checking the date. She paused; hand on the doorknob, only to realize it was Saturday morning. She remembered the note she had meant to leave for Addison and checked her sweats pocket to make sure she had done it. There was no note in her pocket, so she assumed she had left it at her best friend's door in her dreamy state the night before. Shrugging, she took off to meet Addison at the park. She certainly had some juicy stories to tell.

She walked up to the main gates and nearly jumped at the sight of her professor. Her eyes went wide; she froze in her place.

"Callie, I just want to talk about last night…"


	8. Chapter 8

To all of my readers-thank you so much for sticking with this story even though I am probably the worst author ever because I never update. My goal this week is to try and update every day, or at least every other day. I really want to get as much of this in before I leave for Europe! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter:) Keep reviewing please!

* * *

><p>He held the piece of paper in his shaking hands. He looked down at the chicken scratch and re-read the scrawl.<p>

_Addie, _

_Meet me at the park at 3 pm. Don't be late._

_-Callie_

He tried to stand up from his chair, but something held him down. He put the paper on his desk and put his head back down. He sighed deeply, shaking his head and trying to clear his now muddled thoughts. It was so wrong. Not only had he kissed a student, but he now was in possession of her private note and actually planning to hijack the meeting.

"_This is so fucking wrong," _he continued to think.

"_Stop thinking about it and go,"_ another voice in his head interjected. He looked from the paper to his knees to his still shaking hands. He swiveled his chair and looked at the blackboard behind him; a scene danced across his mind. He saw them in the park, sitting on his favorite bench and looking over the city. He thought about his lost love and a flash of pain tore through his chest. He raised his hand over his heart and yet another voice piped into his head. This voice was different though - it was feminine and had a slight Spanish accent. He smiled sadly as he recognized the tone blaring through his ears.

"_I forgive you. You need her. Move on. Let me go."_

He turned to the desk still perched next to his. Standing slowly, he pulled it back to its place in the first row. His lips tingled slightly as he remembered the first time he and Maren had broken up. It had been a mutual break up; neither of them was happy. Each wanted something different out of their relationship and as hard as they tried, neither could come up with a compromise for what they wanted.

They had been walking on a path in the forest near campus. They had packed a picnic and found a clearing have a moonlit dinner in. The topic of marriage came up, as it so often did for them, and Maren had burst into tears.

"How long have we been together?" she had screamed at him. She'd stood up and paced in front of him, throwing her hands in the air as she only did when she was furious. "How long have I been here for you? How many times have we trusted only each other? How many times do I have to say that we don't have to be married to be together forever?"

He had looked up at her from his seat on the rocky floor and watched as tears began to swim down her face.

"I don't understand why you won't just marry me. We don't even have to have a ceremony or anything. I just want to see you wearing my ring. I want to hear people call you with my last name. I want to know for sure that forever isn't just an empty promise," he had whispered looking down at the ground.

She had kneeled in front of him and put her hands on his. Her eyes locked with his and even in the dark, he could see them shining with sadness. They had sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"I think it's best if I go now. I – I need a break, Mark. I can't constantly be trying to be someone I'm not. I don't believe in marriage. I've never liked it and I don't trust it. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, but I don't understand you when it comes to being married. Two people can be together forever without rings. All it takes is a promise and looking at you right now, I'm not sure you're ready to accept that. I'm leaving, Mark. Please, don't come find me until you're ready to listen and understand."

She had gathered her things and headed toward town, leaving him sitting in the dark forest with a bruised heart. A month later, they had run into each other at a bar. He was on a date and she had given him a wide-eyed look and walked out of the bar. Chasing her out, he begged for forgiveness.

"I forgive you. You need her. Move on. Let me go," she had said to him with tears in her eyes.

He had come crawling back to her two weeks later realizing that life without her was hardly life at all. Six months later and after heavy discussion, she had finally agreed that she could accept marriage if it was with him.

He leaned back into his office chair.

"_I forgive you. You need her. Move on. Let me go," _Maren's voice rang through his head again.

"Thank you," he whispered. He picked the note off of the desk and headed home to map out his encounter with Callie. She wasn't Maren, she wasn't the love of his life and she wasn't going to be his savior like Maren was, but she was certainly just as good.

* * *

><p>He stepped onto the front porch and grabbed the newspaper from his mat. He unlocked the door and walked inside. Pouring a mug of day-old coffee for himself, he sat back into his favorite chair to think. Something scratched his leg and he looked down to see his corgi with her paws in the air begging for attention. He smiled kindly and picked her into his lap.<p>

"Is she worth it Sami? Whadt do you think? I mean, this girl could ruin my entire career. Clearly, I'm not the only one who feels more than a normal student-teacher connection between us, but is she worth my career? My lifestyle? My...everything?"

The small dog placed her paws on his chest and licked a large streak on his cheek. Panting in front of his face, she licked him again and proceeded to jump off of the chair and drag her food bowl over to him.

"You've got your head on straight, Sami. You know your priorities. I wish that just for one day my life could be that clear."

He sighed, standing up to feed his new guidance counselor. "What am I gonna do Sam?"

The corgi looked back at him, panting with excitement. Her tail wagged side to side fervidly as though she had an answer but was holding out on him to see his response. He smiled at her and poured an extra large cup of food into the metal bowl.

"Thanks for listening," he whispered before heading to get dressed. His mind raced with the possibility of the day. He had a plan and a script in his head, but what if she was too angry to speak to him? Afraid of him for some reason? Embarrassed? He had no choice but to move forward as he had always done and simply hope for the best.

* * *

><p>He pulled into a parking space in the empty lot. It was a balmy, cloudy day; the first signs of winter were finally making an appearance. He kept his hands on the steering wheel for a moment and looked across the grass. The park was abandoned due to the weather, which both excited and terrified him.<p>

_What if this is wrong? What if she freaks out and hates me for this?_

He looked back down at his hands and saw how badly he was shaking. There was no need to be this nervous. If she wasn't his student, this would be almost like an actual date. _Although more of a surprise date._ He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the note that he had found earlier that morning. He smiled at the scratchy handwriting. He breathed deeply and stepped out of the car, realizing that he had no idea where Callie would be. The park wasn't very large, but it was big enough that it would be easy to miss someone if you turned around for a second. He circled the park once and decided that waiting by the main gate was the easiest way to see her when she arrived. It was a bit public, but with the lack of people outside today he wasn't incredibly worried.

He saw black hair blowing down the sidewalk and smiled as Callie came into view. Her eyes went wide when she saw him standing at the gate and she completely froze in place.

He raised his hand in a meager wave and prayed that she would come closer. She stood, unmoving, staring at him with her dark eyes like globes.

"Callie, I just want to talk about last night. Please just come sit down with me. I have a spot where nobody will see us, not that it's a big deal considering it looks like a ghost town here," he said to her, the words coming shockingly easy. He waited for her reaction. They stood staring at each other for a few moments. He listened to the wind whisper through the trees and wished it sounded nearly as wonderful as her voice did.

"Please," he begged.

She took a step towards him and he offered his hand. She grasped it, intertwining their fingers. His pulse raced at her slightest touch and he wanted to kiss her, feel her lips again to remember how delicious they were. But he resisted, afraid that he would scare her away if he even tried. He led her over a grassy hill in the middle of the park and into a cutout at the opposite edge. It was secluded enough that they could talk privately, but it was open enough that it felt safe and still public.

"_If I take her somewhere private, this will not be a talk," _he thought. He knew that this would be the perfect place. He took a seat on a large rock in the midst of a section of trees and looked at the bench next to him, silently inviting her to take a seat. She hesitated for a moment and cocked her head in a questioning manner. He smiled at her and noticed that she was biting her bottom lip, probably still a little shocked at the discovery of him instead of Addie.

"Callie, I just want to talk. Please? I think that we're both adults and we can talk about this civilly. It was a kiss. It wasn't anything more," he said directly.

"_I only wish it had been more."_ His hands shook again as she sat down on the bench Indian-style and turned to him. Her hair was blowing in the breeze again and it framed her beautifully tanned face. Her eyes were still a little wide, but she seemed calmer. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but again resisted repeating to himself that this was just a talk, nothing more.

"Callie, I…" before he could get the words out of his mouth, he was cut off.

"No. Professor Sloan I…"

"Call me Mark. I think it's okay if you call me Mark. Callie, let me speak."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time shut it. He smiled again at her and watched her play with her hair, wrapping strands around her fingers gently.

"Callie…the kiss was my mistake. I'm sorry. I've been going through a lot with the loss of my wife and kissing you at the moment seemed like a good idea. I'm so very sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

He sat awkwardly for a moment, the words hanging between them poisoning the air. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Prof-…Mark. I don't know what to say. It was impulsive. It was an accident on my part too and as I said last night, I'm really sorry. I'm not even going to question how you knew I was going to be here because I would bet that it had something to do with my note for Addison. I..I don't mind though. And I want you to know that if you ever need to talk about her – I mean I know I'm probably the last person you'd ever want to speak to about it – but if you ever need to talk I would be happy to listen. Seeing people happy makes me happy."

He nodded his head and pulled the note out of his pocket handing it back to her.

"Thank you Callie. I really might take you up on that. It would be nice to talk to a woman about Maren aside from my colleagues who never have anything to offer but condolences. Sometimes you just need somebody to listen, so thank you for that. I found the note next to my desk this morning and I just…I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to make sure that you knew I don't mind."

She nodded her head lightly and looked down at her feet. He waited for her to respond and when she didn't, he stood up to go.

"I'll see you in class on Monday, Callie. Thank you for…not running away."

He looked once more at the woman in front of him. He wanted so badly to sit next to her. He wanted to lift her face and kiss her passionately and not care who watched. His heart was racing as he took a step away.

"Mark, wait," he heard from the bench. She stood up in front of him and looked him in the eye again. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. She was so beautiful. She was so reminiscent of everything he had lost so recently. He knew that she could fix him, but he also knew that what he was doing was wrong. Wishing it wasn't wrong didn't change the fact that the situation wasn't what it should be though. He watched her; she watched him. Closing the few inches between them wouldn't be hard, but he knew in that moment that she would have to be the one to do it. If he did it, it would be forced. She shuffled toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mark," she whispered. "I really don't mind."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him lightly at first, pulling back for a moment to look at him again. Her eyes were filled with small flecks of gold. They were shimmering in the dim light coming from the cloudy sky and he thought to himself that there was nothing more beautiful on this earth than her eyes. She pulled him in again. He snaked his tongue toward her lips and she granted him access. Their tongues slid lightly against each other for a few moments.

Knowing exactly where he was standing, he pushed her backwards, never breaking their embrace. He leaned her body against one of the surrounding trees and let his hands explore. The public setting no longer mattered to him; he only wanted to feel her. His hands wandered down her sides, stroking her curves. His heart raced and his hands wandered lower, tucking into the back pockets of her jeans. He felt her smile when his hands slid over her backside.

Thunder sounded in the distance, breaking their kiss apart. He looked behind him and saw rain clouds approaching quickly. The campus was only about ten minutes away from the park, five if you drove.

"Did you walk here Callie?"

She nodded at him, her arms still around his neck and his hands still in her pockets.

"Can I take you home?"

She bit her lip and smiled as he pulled her away from the tree and interlocked their fingers again. He momentarily worried about being seen, but rationalized that with the rain coming so quickly, there wouldn't be a chance of it. He opened the passenger door for her and got into the driver's seat himself. Cranking up the heat, he pulled out of the lot. Her hand rested on top of his on the gear shift the entire ride back to campus; the smile never left his face.

* * *

><p>He unlocked his front door and met Sami in the kitchen. He picked up the small dog and carried her to the couch clicking to Sports Center on the big screen television. He laid down and cuddled Sami against his stomach to watch a golf tournament. His mind wandered off, the sound of the announcer's voice lulling him to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She's sitting next to him at the game, watching the players run around the powdered diamond in on the field. He had won tickets to the Red Sox vs. Yankees game and figured Boston wasn't too far to drive for the game of a lifetime. The tickets had come with a box to watch from and he knew exactly who to take. <em>

_She's leaning on his shoulder slightly asleep. He jumps up from the couch in their viewing box and screams down at the field. _

"_Your pitcher is shit! Throw him out already!" _

_She jolts up and squints down at the game. _

"_Baby, I'm bored," she says. "You know I'm a Mariners fan. I really don't care about any other team."_

_He looks back at her and smiles, a line crosses her cheek from the crease in his shirt. He sits back down on the couch and pulls her into a hug. She wraps her arms around him and straddles him on the couch, her skirt sliding up her legs. _

"_Although I must say, you're really hot when you're mad," she whispers with a smile. She traces her fingers across his lips before pressing them together. Her tongue forces its way into his mouth and her hips roll on top of him. She feels his bulge growing beneath her. Her hand slides down his front and swiftly unbuttons and unzips his pants. She rubs gently._

"_I love how easily I can make you hard," she whispers in his ear biting gently._

"_You're the only one who can do it," he says back before pulling her skirt up higher and pulling her on top of him completely. She bucks slowly, drawing out the process. His hands wander down to her hips and he bounces her faster, feeling her hot breath on his ear. She begins to moan and he slows her down._

"_Not just yet," he whispers back. She groans as his hand moves to her clit and circles gently. She squeals on top of him and before he can slow her down, she stiffens on top of him and screams loudly._

"_Home run!" the announcer screams into the microphone. She smiles at him and winks before sitting back on the couch next to him. _

"_At least I'm not bored anymore," she says before dozing off. _

He opened his eyes at the sound of thunder around him. He had become so used to the dreams that they hardly affected him anymore. He pulled Sami closer to his stomach and smiled.

"She's worth it Sam. She really is."


	9. Chapter 9

And the updates continue! Hope you guys are liking it so far:)

* * *

><p>She stood a few feet away from the front gates of the park, her feet locked into place. It was chilly outside and the wind climbed through her thin sweatshirt and sent goose bumps all over her body. As soon as his face had come into clear view, another chill ran down her spine, this time not due to the wind. She sucked in a deep breath of air, trying to force words out of her mouth. Her mind reeled with thoughts of what she should say. What the hell was appropriate in this situation?<p>

"_How did you know I'd be here?"_

"_I'm so sorry I ran last night, I really wish that I had stayed."_

"_What the fuck is going on?"_

The phrases streamed through her head all coming together into one question: what now?

"Callie, I just want to talk about last night. Please just come sit down with me. I have a spot where nobody will see us, not that it's a big deal considering it looks like a ghost town here."

He looked distressed and worried, like he hadn't slept well or like he had been thinking too much. Her mind tried to focus on forming words to respond to him, but she remained on the sidewalk unable to move. Her heart was racing beneath her chest. The wind raced around her, blowing her hair in the wind and whispering in her ears.

"_Go,"_ it said to her.

"Please," he begged.

She took a small step forward and saw his hand extend to her. She looked at the bridge of friendship in front of her and wavered momentarily about whether to take it or not. The feeling of anticipation still coursing through her, she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. She wanted to make the most out of this moment just in case it never happened again.

What if he was going to say that their kiss was completely inappropriate? What if he never wanted to see her again? Of course, he'd have to put up with her for the remainder of the year because of the class, but what if he ignored her? Worse yet, what if he became irrational and unfair and failed her? She couldn't continue her med school education if she didn't pass every class and the last thing she needed was to fail because she had kissed the teacher.

Her anxiety levels peaked when he led her over a grassy hill into a secluded area of the park. She had explored this park many times because it was so close to campus. Early on in the year before the weather got bad, she and Addison had come to the park for study dates and spent full afternoons on the grass with some snacks and their textbooks. She had wandered the entire park countless times and yet, somehow, she had missed this specific area. It was beautiful. A small circle of trees surrounded a single bench and a few large stones big enough to sit on. The wind was lighter here, but it was still chilly because the trees blocked the sun.

She shivered again as he sat down on one of the rocks and offered her the bench. She cocked her head slightly, wishing that she could sit on the rock next to him and cuddle into his shoulder. Clearly, this area of the park was quite private, but she understood his need for seclusion. If they were seen together, he could lose everything. The idea only made the situation that much more enthralling and Callie felt her heartbeat pick up again. She bit her bottom lip and his smile instantly lit up his face.

"Callie, I just want to talk. Please? I think that we're both adults and we can talk about this civilly. It was a kiss. It wasn't anything more," he said directly.

"_I wish it had been more than that," _she thought, taking a seat on the bench and tucking her legs beneath her. Her hair blew around her face and she watched his eyes study her for a brief moment. She wanted to look into his ocean blue eyes forever and tell him that he was wonderful, but she held back not wanting to scare him.

"Callie, I…" he began.

"No. Professor Sloan I…" she tried to interject.

"Call me Mark. I think it's okay if you call me Mark. Callie, let me speak."

She opened her mouth to respond but closed it at the thought of being on a first name basis. She played with a strand of her long raven hair, wrapping it around her fingers like she had done as a child when she got nervous. When she was very young, she used to eat her hair out of anxiety, but soon replaced it with finger twirling when he mother began to dissolve hot pepper into her shampoo.

He began ruthlessly apologizing for the kiss. He took blame. His face fell a bit and his hands moved with his words, drawing an imaginary picture of his apology. He finished with his words and they hung in the air for a moment while she formulated a response. She wanted to tell him that there was nothing to be sorry about, that she had wanted it to happen because he was wonderful and beautiful and perfect. She held back again, praying that her next offer wouldn't terrify him.

"Prof-…Mark. I don't know what to say. It was impulsive. It was an accident on my part too and as I said last night, I'm really sorry. I'm not even going to question how you knew I was going to be here because I would bet that it had something to do with my note for Addison. I..I don't mind though. And I want you to know that if you ever need to talk about her – I mean I know I'm probably the last person you'd ever want to speak to about it – but if you ever need to talk I would be happy to listen. Seeing people happy makes me happy."

She spoke her dialogue confidently and mentally gave herself a pat on the back for it. She rarely was able to speak without stumbling in stressful situations, but his presence soothed her in an indescribable way and allowed her to say exactly what she meant to. He nodded at her nonchalantly and she wished that he would say something. Instead, he pulled a small scrap of paper out of his pocket and held it out to her. She recognized the handwriting as her own and realized it was her note for Addison. She lightly grabbed it back and shoved it in her pocket.

"Thank you Callie. I really might take you up on that. It would be nice to talk to a woman about Maren aside from my colleagues who never have anything to offer but condolences. Sometimes you just need somebody to listen, so thank you for that. I found the note next to my desk this morning and I just…I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to make sure that you knew I don't mind."

She looked down at her feet, trying to hide the blush racing through her cheeks. A smile began to creep across her face, but she held it in hoping that he would start talking now and their meeting could go on for a few more hours. She wouldn't mind wasting away an afternoon talking in the park with the man she was beginning to adore.

She heard him stand up from his place and his voice moved to be off to the side instead of in front of her.

"I'll see you in class on Monday, Callie. Thank you for…not running away."

His tone sounded regretful and she bit the inside of her cheek. She resisted desire momentarily. _"Is a goodbye kiss appropriate?"_ she pondered quickly. _"Do I care?" _

"Mark, wait," she said quickly.

She impulsively stood up from her bench, looking him directly in the eyes. Her dark irises stared into his unique slate ones and they stood in silence. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, down his back, and over his chest. She wanted to feel his arms around her, to let him explore her. He seemed in that moment to be at war with himself. He was in a storm trying to find his way out of his depression and she wanted to help him. She wanted to be there to fix him when he was so broken he couldn't fix himself. She wanted to kiss away all of his wounds. She wanted him and this was her chance.

They watched each other for another moment. She stepped toward him, her pulse racing in her ears at a nearly deafening pace. She took the chance to wrap her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer, she whispered gently.

"Mark, I really don't mind."

She pulled her arms tighter and their lips met softly in the middle. She pulled away similar to the previous night making sure that he was comfortable with the situation. His eyes had a spark in them that made them light up and mirrored the effect of his perfect smile. She pulled him in again, opening her mouth and letting his tongue crawl inside. Their tongues tied knots together and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

She felt herself moving backwards and soon after, he had her pinned to the trunk of a tree. She felt his hands slide down her sides and rest on her curves, rubbing gently along her hips. Her hands entangled in his hair and pulled him in deeper, wanting to feel more of him than before. She felt his arms move behind her and slip into her back pockets, kneading her ass gently. Her pulse raced faster than before. She wanted all of him immediately, but knew that she would have to let him make that choice. Her legs began to quiver beneath her as a rush of heat flowed through her body. He pressed her harder in the tree, never breaking their rhythm.

Thunder clapped a few miles away and they broke their embrace. They both looked toward the storm and saw how quickly the clouds were approaching. Her heart finally calming after nearly jumping out of her chest, she took a deep breath and studied him while he looked the other way. A bit of light gray scruff was growing in on his cheek. His precise bone structure gave him an air of elegance and beauty. She admired him until he turned back to her, catching her eyes again.

"Did you walk here Callie?"

She nodded her head, realizing that they were still entwined, his hands still resting in her pockets.

"Can I take you home?" he offered with a smile.

Her heart raced again. She bit her lip and nodded lightly at him, allowing herself to be pulled away from the tree and toward the parking lot. Their hands intertwined again and she smiled widely behind him. She completely forgot about the public setting and grasped his hand tighter, focusing only on the way their fingers locked together like puzzle pieces.

He opened the passenger door for her and she slid in, finally accepting that the situation was real. She had dreamt so many times of moments like this and for once, it was actually happening. He sat down in the driver's seat and pulled out of the lot. She gently laid her hand on top of his on the gear shift and felt her heart flutter when a smile spread across his lips. She knew that if she had to, she could spend forever like this.

* * *

><p>She ran to her dorm and walked inside just as a downpour started. She unlocked her own dorm room and stepped inside, quickly changing into a pair of sweats. She wanted to tell Addison about her afternoon, but realized that their meeting had been intercepted and technically, they were still fighting. She rationalized that she'd leave Addison a note tonight and they could have coffee and talk in the morning.<p>

Callie needed to do something to reminisce on her wonderful afternoon. She dug under her bed and pulled out a slightly torn notebook. On the cover in large black letters it read "Diary". She flipped to an empty page and began to write down her escapade, making sure to journal every detail of the day so she wouldn't forget it.

She had written in a journal all the time when she was in high school, but found it embarrassing once she reached college. She had kept one single notebook though, in case of emergency. There were only about twelve entries dating back to her freshman year, but each was worth reading again. She finished taking down her most recent escapade and slid the notebook back under her bed.

She laid on her back and remembered the feeling of his tongue on hers, his hands wandering her. She thought about the feeling she got from just holding hands. This was officially more than a crush. This was turning into a feeling that Callie had never had before. She was happy for the first time in months and it was her professor who made it that way. She sighed into the bed. Everything about the situation was so inappropriate and somehow it just felt so amazing. It felt better than anything ever had and Callie could accept it for once. She accepted her happiness. She accepted her feelings for someone who was ideally unobtainable.

It was so wrong. It was so right. She was conflicted and yet, joyous and excited. It was a new feeling and she embraced it. She loved it.

* * *

><p><em>She awakes to a loud knock on the door. She looks at the clock next to her and sees that it blares 3:00 am in bright red block numbers. She groans and pulls herself out of bed toward the door. Twisting the handle she moans to the unknown visitor. <em>

"_Addison what do you want? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Can't this-"_

_She is cut off by the sight of her lover standing at her door. He smiles and leans on the door frame. Her mouth falls open slightly at the sight of him. He's wearing a tight shirt that spans across his broad chest. Its ash coloring brings out the gray of his eyes and she's mesmerized by him. _

"_So…can I come in?" he asks her, waving a hand in front of her face. _

_She stands aside and welcomes him into her dorm room. She shuts the door and walks toward him with a questioning look on her face. _

"_Mark, it's 3 am. What are you doing here?"_

_He shoots her a signature smile and pulls her into a tight hug. _

"_I just wanted to see my girl. I got lonely," he whispers into her hair. _

_She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. They begin swaying, their tongues matching their rhythm. _

"_I want you all over me," he whispers. _

"_Whatever you'd like," she says back, looking into his smoldering eyes. _

_He pushes her onto the bed and quickly discards her thin tank top. He lowers his mouth to one of her firm breasts and swirls slowly around her dark nipple, groping her other breast simultaneously. She moans loudly and he looks up at her, moving back to her mouth. _

"_You have to be quiet," he whispers and laughs. "I dare you."_

_She opens her mouth to respond but is immediately distracted by his mouth on her other breast now, repeating his earlier actions. Her hands move to his zipper as he places small bites down her neck. He quickly pulls her cotton panties down, just enough to get inside of her. She feels him enter her, teasing at first and then delving in. She opens her mouth to scream but closes it immediately knowing that he will stop if she does. _

_Her fingers rake down his back and his light grunts in her ear match his pace. He speeds up and slows down, rhythmically pleasing her. _

"_Make me come," she begs._

_He thrusts quickly inside of her a few more times. She bites his shoulder hard as an orgasm ripples through her body. She pulls away and sees the dark mark she's left. She lays back on the bed and he rolls in front of her. _

"_You know I love it when you bite," he said with a kiss. _

_They entangle again with a passionate kiss before he stands up and pulls his pants back together. She stands with him and wraps her arms around his stomach placing light kisses along his muscular back. _

"_Can you stay for one more," she whispers, biting his ear. _

_He turns and pulls her into a deep kiss._

"_Just one," he smiles, pushing her back onto the bed. _

She opened her eyes and saw darkness out the window. The clock read 9:00 pm. Thinking she heard a knock, She walked to the front door and opened it, looking down the hall to see if anyone was there. The hall was empty. She closed the door and leaned against it, smiling at nothing in particular. She was happy. 


	10. Chapter 10

He rolled over in his large bed and draped his arm across the empty space opposite him. He sighed, remembering how it felt to wake up to someone else. He wasn't thinking about the awkward moments in college when he would wake up to find somebody unknown sleeping next to him. He was thinking about the day after their wedding, the first time he got to wake up and kiss his wife.

They hadn't been able to take a honeymoon because of their joint work schedules, but had stayed in one of the nicer hotels in the area to enjoy their first night as husband and wife. They had lived together for months, but something was different that morning. He had woken up in his usual groggy manner and thrown his arm haphazardly across the bed. He had rolled over and seen her dark hair cascaded across a white pillow, a sheet tucked over her chest to keep her modest. He had merely watched her; shocked that he hadn't woken her up with his arm. He had smiled when he saw her tanned skin glowing in the morning light. His eyes had traveled her arms and he saw the small diamond ring on her finger. His smile grew and he just watched her sleeping.

She had seemed so different from the Maren that he knew by day. She was a fighter in the daytime. She worked with determination and never broke down like most people do. But there in the early hours of the morning, he had seen a different side of her that had somehow passed him by before. He saw her in a rare and vulnerable state. He saw her just lying in bed, so human compared to the superwoman that he knew. He had curled tight behind her and kissed her cheek, relishing the feeling of holding her in bed.

He looked at the empty side of the bed again and rolled to his back. He traced random lines on the ceiling, trying to forget about what he had lost. A flash ran across his vision and he began to remember Saturday afternoon, realizing that he would get to see Callie again later that day. He smiled at the thought of her deep brown eyes peering at him from five rows away. Class was going to be difficult to handle; he would be distracted. But of course, his teaching came first. If all else failed, he would teach the walls of the room to avoid looking at her.

He blindly went through his morning routine, making his coffee mechanically after a shower. He grabbed a large winter coat before leaving, realizing that it was still storming outside. The winter was coming quickly and he couldn't afford to get sick, let alone have to miss a day of seeing the raven-haired beauty.

* * *

><p>He pulled into the school with half an hour to spare. Rather than rush into class, he decided to stay in the car for a few more minutes to keep warm before facing the chill outside. He sipped his coffee and watched the students sulk by, each of them looking more depressed than the next.<p>

From a few feet away, he saw long black hair being blown by the wind. A radiant smile stood out and he recognized Callie and, he was assuming as he had never directly asked, Addison. He smiled in his car and watched her and Addison joking about something as usual. Clearly whatever hadn't been resolved in the park had cleared up. He watched her walk toward the building and stop in front of it, looking out at the parking lot. He froze for a second wishing that she would acknowledge him. She shook her head and mouthed something to Addison before walking in. He grabbed his bag off of the side seat and took a deep breath before leaving the safety of his car and entering the classroom.

He unpacked his things on the desk, purposely avoiding looking up for fear of being distracted. Finally, he realized that teaching would be impossible without seeing her. He set up his slideshow and prepared to lecture. Thankfully, the day's topic was one he knew like the back of his hand, so concentration wasn't really a necessity.

"Welcome back to class. You've made it this far, I hope you ready to study for midterms," he announced to the class. A joint look of fear flashed in each of their eyes as they recognized the fact that midterms were fast approaching.

"Don't worry, if you've studied so far and you remember everything you've learned, you should be just fine." He smiled out at them and waited for a response. A collective sigh met him and he watched as the students leaned back in their chairs and began to somberly copy the notes. He checked to see that all heads were down writing before smiling directly at Callie. She smiled back and raised her hand in a slight wave that could easily be mistaken for pointing if anyone asked.

He lectured while the students copied notes from the screen in front of them. Thankfully, they were distracted most of the class with writing. He took long moments of his lecture to watch her. Her eyes were wide when she looked up to see the notes and she sometimes would catch his eye and smile. He felt happy. For the first time in months, Mark Sloan truly felt happy.

"That's all for today folks. I'll be uploading your first test to online grades tonight so be sure to check," he said as the student closed their books. He walked over to his class roster and picked it up, pretending to search for a name.

"Is there a Callie Torres in here?" he looked around, masking his smile with the hard face of a professor. He watched as all eyes flew to the girl with her hand up.

"Ms. Torres, I'd like to see you after class please." He watched as she bit her lip and went wide-eyed putting on a decently terrified look. She nodded her head and turned to say something to Addison. Callie nodded at her and watched as the students left the room slowly.

Mark walked over to the door and shut it as Callie ascended down the stairs. She was wearing tight jeans and a sweatshirt which gave her a token college-girl look. He checked the door once more before turning to face her. She was on the bottom stair, smiling at him. Her hair cascaded down one side of her sweatshirt and her dark eyes beamed out from her face. All he saw in the room was her-she was breathtaking even in her sweatshirt and jeans.

"Mark?" she asked with a smirk.

"H-hey uh I just wanted to say hi," he said meekly, realizing that she might have some place else to be. "I hope I'm not keeping you or anything. I just really wanted to say hi."

"Mark, is the door locked?" she asked him softly. He nodded his head and she proceeded toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips and smiled when he went back in for another. They stood in silence, merely smiling at each other.

The phone ringing caused her to jump back.

"Professor Sloan?" a voice questioned from other end.

"Just a second," he responded, momentarily panicking.

Callie raised her hands in a silent question. _Who?_ She mouthed to him.

"That's the head of the medical department at the school. I forgot that she wanted a meeting. I've got to go now," he whispered.

She kissed him once more and smiled again.

"I'll be back for office hours. I hope you stay open late," she whispered back with a wink, sauntering out the door.

His heart raced for a second, but a mask of calm on the outside prevailed. This was really happening. He was having a fling with a student.

* * *

><p>"Professor Sloan, as I'm sure you know the Johns Hopkins Medical Conference is one of the largest and most prestigious conferences in the country."<p>

He nodded his head at the statement, remembering when he was first told about the meeting. Shayna Marshall sat across from him. Her office was plastered with achievements from an undergraduate degree to a doctorate.

"We'd like you to represent us this year."

His eyes refocused on her and went wide. He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to form a sentence.

"I know you went through some hard times last year, but you are one of the most valued minds in our department and we would be honored to send you to Maryland to attend the conference."

"This is an honor. Thank you so much. I don't exactly know what to say, but I am honored and willing to represent our incredible establishment," he responded with a wide smile.

He stood up from his chair and shook the department head's hand.

"You leave in a month," she said to him.

He nodded back and thanked her again, collecting his things and leaving the office. He smiled all the way to his car. The year had been shitty for him. It was soon to be over, but clearly one last hurrah needed to happen. Maybe more.

* * *

><p>He sat in his office waiting for the time to tick by slowly. Callie had emailed him two hours ago saying that she had to study with Addison until 11, but would be over after that. He was entering grades when a knock came from the doorway.<p>

She stood in a tight red tank top and jeans, clearly trying to make an impression. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes went wide.

"Did-did anyone see you come in here this late?" he spurted out.

She shook her head and smiled at him seductively.

"Professor, I really need some help for this midterm," she said in a sultry voice slowly closing the door behind her. "I really don't understand anatomy very well. I think I understand some things, but others just confuse me."

She walked over to his desk and sat on top of it, leaning back and sticking her chest out. She raised her eyebrow and smirked, provoking him as much as possible. He felt his heart begin to race and a knot form in his stomach. He tried to keep his breathing under control. His jeans pulled tight against his bulge and he tried to stay calm.

"Callie, what can I help you with?" he asked her in a joking tone.

He watched as she trailed her finger slowly across her chest. She turned on the desk to face him, opening her legs wider than necessary. She leaned over to the chair and grabbed his hands, pulling them up to cup her breasts.

"Sir," she said lightly. "I wanted to know if you could tell me about the female body."

He squeezed gently, cherishing the look on her face. Her mouth opened slightly and she moaned as he continued. He grabbed her arms and pulled her off of the desk. He flipped her so that she was facing away from him and wrapped his arms around her chest. He continued to knead her breasts and her head rolled back to lean on him. He placed light kisses from her collarbone to her ear.

She turned to face him and kissed him hard, leaning the chair back slightly. He wrapped his arms around her middle and continued kissing her, holding her closer than before. She smiled in to the kiss and his hands traced patterns along her back, his fingers trailing up and down her spine. He could feel goose bumps rising on her arms and loved knowing that he was the cause. He dragged his lips down her neck again and pulled back keeping hold of her. She smiled at him softly, and leaned her head into his. They stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the silence and each other.

He broke the silence with a quiet comment.

"Callie, I do have to go home. It's a half hour drive from here and I'd like to be home before midnight."

She nodded and pulled away from him, attempting to stand up. He pulled her back down gently and kissed her lips.

"I forgot to tell you my good news," he whispered across her lips.

"What is it?" she asked back.

"I'm being sent to the Johns Hopkins Medical Conference in a month. I was chosen of all the staff here!" he replied with a grin.

A smile broke out across her face and she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"I'm so happy for you Mark. That's incredible. Congratulations!" she said with another kiss. "I'll let you get home now. I'll see you on Wednesday."

She stood up from his chair and smirked at him before calmly walking out, leaving him turned on and alone in his office. He shook his head and smiled, reveling in his joy. 10 minutes passed and he noticed how late it had gotten. Picking up his briefcase, he walked out to his car. He walked by each dorm, remembering her mentioning that she lived in Vilas Hall.

He eyed a student opening the front door and couldn't resist. He followed the student in, explaining that he had official business to take care of with a student. The boy shrugged at him and walked off in the other direction toward the common room. Mark walked along the first floor, reading names off of white boards on the doors. He hit the end of the hall and finally saw "Callie" written in feminine script. He smiled and raised his hand to knock on the door, but held back. Instead, he dug a small piece of paper out of his briefcase.

_You're beautiful. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon._

_-Mark_

He smiled at the note and stuck it in the corner of the whiteboard, hoping that nobody would assume it was him. It was risky, but he knew it was worth it. He drove home, thinking of her the entire way back. He fed Sami and curled up in bed, hoping to dream of his beautiful Calliope.

She was the refreshing breath that he needed after being drowned for the last six months. Hell, she was all he needed.

* * *

><p><em>He's sitting in his car in the school parking lot. It's winter break and the campus is nearly abandoned. But at least one person is still there. <em>

_A knock on his window distracts him and a smiling Latina meets his gaze. She has on a purple snow hat and a large black coat. Her cheeks are rosy with cold and he doesn't waste a second to let her into the car. She kisses him lightly and unzips her coat, tossing it into the back seat. Her thin tank top doesn't do much to warm her. Goose bumps travel across her chest and he sucks in a breath of air to keep from getting hard at the sight of her. _

"_So where to?" he asks her and smiles. _

"_Surprise me," she responds. _

"_Do you mind being outside? I know it's cold, but there's somewhere I'd love to go."_

"_Not at all," she says with a smile. "As long as you keep me warm."_

_She winks with the final statement and giggles to herself. He pulls out of the lot and drives down the street to their favorite park. _

"_Let's take a walk," he whispers, planting a kiss on her._

_He reaches to grab her coat from the back, but is distracted by her tongue on his neck. She licks a path downwards and trails her hand to his jeans. _

"_Cal, don't you want to walk?" he asks._

"_I'm perfect fine here," she whispers in his ear, biting gently. Her hands make quick work of his pants and slide inside his boxers. She teases him, lightly running her fingers along his shaft and over the tip before taking it in her hand and rubbing gently. He breaths deeply and kisses her, moaning into her mouth. _

_Her lips break from his and travel downward. She takes him in her mouth and sucks hard, feeling his hand in her hair. She slides her tongue in circles around the tip and feels him begin to shake. _

_He groans loudly before letting go. She swallows quickly and pulls her head back up to him, leaving his lower half exposed. She ghosts her finger over the tip again and smiles at him._

"_Still wanna go for a walk?" she whispers._

"_I'd much prefer to stay here," he says back, pulling their lips together._

He opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window. He was wrapped around a pillow wearing nothing but boxers. He laughed at the comical position and sat up in bed, calling Sami over to lay with him.

"Shit," he said out loud. "Who's going to take care of you when I go?"

He looked down at Sami and an idea popped into his head. He picked up the phone next to his bed and dialed the number he had now memorized.

"Callie, I need to ask a favor of you…"


	11. Chapter 11

Depending on whether or not I can write a chapter tomorrow, this may be the last update for the next two weeks. I will be traveling in Europe and will not be able to write much while there. If this is the last one for now, I hope you guys have a wonderful few weeks and enjoy this chapter! I'll update as soon as I get home:)

* * *

><p>She woke up late Sunday morning with a smile plastered on her face. She traced her finger around her lips for the thousandth time, remembering the feeling of his against them. She rolled onto her back and clasped her hands behind her head. With no agenda for the day, she wanted to take her time and relax before the real stress began for midterms. She moved back onto her side and curled herself around a pillow pretending that it was him. She thought about the first time she woke up next to someone.<p>

She had been dating John for six months and it was the night of senior prom. They hadn't planned to do anything afterwards, but ended up checking into a hotel suite with a few friends for the night. After changing into something more comfortable, someone had brought out the alcohol. Callie, being quite the party girl, had started taking shot after shot of whatever she had in her hand. She was tipsy but not quite drunk when John had swayed her into one of the four rooms in the master suite. He had pressed her against the wall and slipped her shirt off, watching her eyes the whole time. She had smiled and nodded, knowing she was ready. They had spent the night indulging in each other for the first time and finally sleeping at 4 am curled around each other.

Callie had woken up and felt arms around her. She had been confused momentarily before remembering the night before. She had rolled over in his arms and smiled at the sight of her man in the morning. He was a bit scruffy, but he looked peaceful. She had kissed his jaw and woken him up, gently smiling at him and simply appreciating the morning.

Callie loved the feeling of waking to next to someone. She had done it many times before and preferred to wake up first so that she could just watch the other person. Something about the serene state of a person was so intriguing and wonderful to Callie. She saw vulnerability in those who seemed invulnerable. She saw kindness in those who were crude and selfish. She loved the fact that with sleep came a different side of everyone and she adored being the one to see that side.

She curled closer to the pillow and snuggled her face close into it, wishing that it smelled like him. A loud knock came from the bathroom door accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Callie, are you awake? I want to talk," Addison said quietly through the door.

"Come on in Addie," she responded with a sigh, tossing her pillow aside and sitting up on her bed.

Addison entered the room cautiously as though she was afraid to face her best friend. She kept the door ajar and walked over to Callie on the bed. With an annoyed look plastered on her face, Callie silently scooted over to allow Addison to sit next to her. The girls sat in awkward silence for a few moments before speaking.

"Callie," Addison said almost inaudibly. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I...I didn't mean to yell at you or be that rude. It was totally inappropriate. You know how I get when I'm stressed and shit comes up and-"

Callie cut her off.

"Addison, it's fine. I understand. I shouldn't have been rambling about unimportant things. We were trying to study and I was being distracting. I get it."

Addison smiled at her friend and leaned her head against the wall behind them. She sighed heavily.

"Callie, that's not the only reason I yelled."

Callie looked at Addison sideways, shooting her a confused look.

"I guess...I guess I'm jealous of you Cal. I mean, I haven't felt that way about a guy in so long and I'm jealous that you get to feel it and I don't. I want to feel that rush of adrenaline when you like someone so much you can hardly think about anything else when they're around. I want to WANT a relationship, not just sex."

Addison let her head drop and she massaged her temples with the tips of her fingers. Callie reached over and began massaging her best friend's neck, knowing how calm it made her. Addison dropped her hands and let Callie rub her neck, working out all the knots that she could. Callie dropped her hands gently and hugged Addison from the back, resting her chin on the red head's shoulder.

"It'll happen for you again, Addie. I swear it will. I remember when you felt like this about Derek. I was so jealous. I know how you feel but...can you pretend to be happy for me please? I'm so overjoyed right now because I haven't felt this way about anyone since high school. Hell, I feel like I'm 17 again with the dreams and everything. I just want to share my happiness with my best friend. Do you think that can happen?"

Addison leaned her head on Callie's and nodded.

"I'm so happy for you, Callie," she said.

Callie opened her mouth to tell Addison about the previous day, but held back. She wasn't sure if she should, or rather if she could, talk about Mark with her. Of course if it was anyone else besides their teacher, Callie wouldn't have hesitated for a moment. But this situation was different than most. Instead of telling Addison everything, she had to be quieter about this.

"Thank you Addie, truly. It means a hell of a lot."

The girls sat in silence again, this time appreciating the lack of conversation.

Addison stood up and held her hands out to Callie, willing her to get up.

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving this bed today!" Callie scoffed and laid back down.

Addison pouted at her.

"I'll tell you about my scandalous night with Alex if you'll come to breakfast with me," Addison proposed with a sly smile.

Callie rolled her eyes and stood up, groaning at the feeling.

"You better make this worth it," Callie threatened.

"I will!" Addison replied with a wink before walking out of the dorm room with Callie in tow.

* * *

><p>Callie nervously waited for Addison in the hallway of their dorm before class. She finally dragged her best friend outside and they headed toward the lecture hall. Callie chewed her lip absentmindedly, hoping with all of her might that she would be able to focus on the class with Mark in the room. She silently saw his car in the parking lot ahead of them, but decided not to acknowledge him for fear of having to explain to Addison why she knew which car was his.<p>

"Have you stalked him enough to know what car he has yet?" Addison joked.

Callie laughed and shook her head at her best friend. They were stopped just outside the building and Callie had casually glanced toward the parking lot, invoking Addison's question.

The girls walked into the classroom and took their usual seats. She leaned back casually in her seat trying to clear her mind of the weekend before her professor walked in.

He entered the room nearly unnoticed by most of the student. All of them, really, except Callie. She watched him unpack his things and set up his laptop. Blood began to pulse in her ears and she held back a smile. He gave a welcome to the class and said a bit about their midterm, which Callie had all but completely forgotten at that point.

"Shit," she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Addison whispered back.

"I just forgot how close midterms were, that's all. I just really need to do well," Callie responded.

Addison laughed softly at her.

"Cal, is it to impress him or do you really want to do well?"

Callie's face turned beet red and she dropped her head with a smile. Addison knew her too well.

He began lecturing from the front of the class. She watched him look across the students skipping over her nearly every time. Her wide eyes caught his attention at last and she smiled at him. She nearly laughed out loud when he stumbled on his words and simultaneously made eye contact with her. Their silent flirting was distracting, but she didn't mind. After all, if she needed help with the topics, she at least had someone to ask.

He finished class and dismissed the students. The class rose to leave but his voice rang out once more.

"Is there a Callie Torres in here?" he asking loudly, clearly trying to hide a smile. A chill ran down her back at the sound of her name on his lips and she slowly raised her hands. She felt everyone's eyes on her and faked a quizzical face to hide her blush.

"Ms. Torres, I'd like to see you after class please."

She bit her lip and pretended to be terrified. Her head nodded lightly and she turned to whisper to Addison.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you. I'm not sure what this is about," she said nervously.

Addison nodded to her and walked out, sending her a wink from the doorway.

Callie watched as the classroom cleared out, a smile finally breaking across her face. She watched, still standing where her seat in the classroom was, as Mark walked across the room and shut the door, taking extra care to lock it. She slowly descended down the stairs, admiring him from the side. His nicer pants didn't hug him quite as tightly as his jeans, but his shirt spanned across his chest highlighting every muscle beneath it. She smiled at the way his arms filled out the sleeves and imagined them wrapping around her. She stood on the bottom stair of the classroom, finally making eye contact with him.

"Mark?" she questioned, a smirk donning her face.

He stumbled over a quick hello, claiming he only wanted to greet her and apologizing for keeping her. She tried to pay attention, but couldn't get over the sensual tone in his voice, even when he was saying something so simple.

"Mark, is the door locked?"

He nodded and she came off of the last stair, wrapping her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on his lips. She smiled gently. His blue eyes shone brightly at her before he closed in for another kiss, pulling her closer.

The phone rang and Callie jumped back in surprise. A blush rose in her cheeks again as he smiled at her and answered the phone. A female voice burbled from the phone and he nervously responded, asking them to wait.

Callie raised her arms in a question and mouthed to him. _Who?_

"That's the head of the medical department at the school. I forgot that she wanted a meeting. I've got to go now," he whispered to her.

She smiled at him and kissed him once more before strutting out the door, feeling just as wonderful as she had on Saturday. She stood outside the door allowing her heart rate to slow. It had really happened. She was having a fling with her professor.

* * *

><p>She was lying on her bed reading when Addison texted her at 8:30 pm. She had intended to go to Mark's office for "office hours" around 9:30, knowing that he usually closed the door at 9.<p>

_Cal-_

_Study in my room tonight for midterms? I have snacks. We'll be done by 11 because I have company coming over ;)_

_-A_

Callie giggled at the text and responded quickly.

_Addie-_

_You little player. Sure. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes. Just have to finish up some things._

_-C_

Callie tucked her phone into the large pocket of her sweat pants and pulled her computer onto her lap. She opened her email and typed a message to Mark.

_Mark-_

_I have to study with Addison tonight until 11. I'll stop by afterwards. Hope you'll still be there. I'd really love to see you :)_

_-Callie_

She wavered for a second over the content.

Should she say more? Less? Be more suggestive? What if he didn't want to see her?

She shrugged her shoulders and hit send hoping her message was sufficient. Grabbing her books from the floor, she headed into Addison's room.

* * *

><p>She returned to her room at exactly 11, changing into her favorite tight red tank top and jeans. She smiled at herself in the mirror before letting herself out and heading to her professor's office. The door was open. She tapped lightly on the doorframe announcing her presence. He looked up from his desk and she watched as his eye went wide at the sight of her.<p>

"Did-did anyone see you come in here this late?" he managed to stutter out.

She smirked at him and shook her head letting her hair fall around her face. She took a silent deep breath before speaking again.

"Professor, I really need some help for this midterm," she said in the most sensual voice she could muster. With shaking hands, she slowly closed the door behind her. "I really don't understand anatomy very well. I think I understand some things, but others just confuse me."

She pouted at the last statement and glided over to his desk, his eyes never leaving her body. She slid slowly on top of the desk and stuck her chest out, shooting him a token eyebrow raise and a seductive smile. His eyes wandered her body. The sight of him lusting after her was enough to set off a wave of heat between her legs.

"Callie, what can I help you with?" he asked her, seemingly trying to joke and hide his arousal.

She paused before continuing. She dragged a finger across her chest and over the mountains of her breasts, watching his eyes wander downwards. She spun slightly on the desk and opened her legs to him. She leaned over his office chair and ran her fingers down his arms before pulling his hands to her breasts.

"Sir," she said, her voice dipping low. "I wanted to know if you could tell me about the female body."

She felt his hands squeeze her gently and she couldn't help but moan at his touch. His arms reached for hers and pulled her to sit on his lap. He snaked his way to her front and continued kneading her breasts. Finding herself unable to contain her arousal any longer, she leaned her head backwards onto his shoulder, opening her neck toward him.

He placed feather light kisses from her ear to her collar bone, sucking gently on her pressure point as he went. Her pulse raced under his lips. She wanted all of him.

She spun to straddle him in his office chair and attacked his mouth with her own. She pushed back on the chair slightly. Her stomach muscles clenched as his arms pulled her closer. Her tongue danced around his, their lips embracing repeatedly. Goose bumps flared on her arms from his touch while his lips traveled down her neck again. He met her lips once more and pulled his mouth back, their heads resting against each other. Their breathing matched and they sat in silence, drinking in their time together.

He mumbled something about having to leave and she nodded sadly. She pulled away to stand up, but his strong arms caught her and pulled her down into another kiss. She smiled and felt her heart flutter. He was better than she had imagined. His lips floated across hers in a whisper.

"I forgot to tell you my good news."

"What is it?" she quietly asked back.

"I'm being sent to the Johns Hopkins Medical Conference in a month. I was chosen of all the staff here!"

The excitement in his voice and the smile on her face sent butterflies into her stomach once again. She smiled as wide as she could manage and planted another deep kiss on his lips.

"I'm so happy for you Mark. That's incredible. Congratulations!" she said with another kiss. "I'll let you get home now. I'll see you on Wednesday."

She kissed him again and sauntered out, feeling the adrenaline leave her body. She got back to her dorm and snuggled into her bed again, cuddling her pillow close.

* * *

><p><em>She walks down the halls alone, calling out for him quietly. He had left a note in his classroom telling her to search for him. She's sick of the game now. She just wants to see him. <em>

"_Mark, where the hell are you?" she finally calls out, louder this time. It's nearly 1 am and the building is deserted. A voice wanders towards her._

"_Callie, I'm right here."_

_She turns the corner and sees him standing on the wall, a smile plastered on his face. She walks over to him and hits his shoulder gently before kissing him hello._

"_What are you doing here?" she asks him. _

_He slides his hand down her stomach and his fingertips dance between her hip bones. She breaths in slowly trying to keep her arousal contained. She kisses him again, this time harsher. His hands travel along the seam of her jeans and undo the top button before she pulls away suddenly._

"_What is it?" he asks, his hand never moving._

"_Mark, really? In the middle of the hall?" she questions, her eyebrow raising slightly._

"_Well, if you'd like somewhere more private…" he whispers into her hair. He takes her hand and slides to the left, pulling them into a closet. He immediately pushes her against the door of the small room and slides her shirt up. On his knees in front of her, his lips drag along her stomach and rib cage, touching every bit of skin they can get to. _

_He pulls the zipper of her jeans with his teeth and slides them down slightly, just enough to slide his hand between her legs. He slips two fingers into her core and hears her moan above him. He pulses in and out, his tongue dancing across her stomach still. He works his mouth downwards and pulls her pants down more, her hands tangling in his hair. _

_The knot in her stomach grows as his tongue collides with her clit, his lips curling around it and sucking hard. He's moving slowly, enjoying the sound of her moaning._

"_Mark," she breaths._

_He pushes his fingers deeper and speeds up. Her knees buckle and his free hand is on her stomach, holding her against the door. Her body shakes as her orgasm tears through her, a scream coming from her mouth. _

_He slides her pants back up her legs and works his way back to her mouth, kissing her softly. _

"_Still mad that you couldn't find me?" he says with a grin._

_She punches him lightly on the shoulder and holds him close, loving the feeling of him._

She rolled over into the wall and hit her head. Reaching a hand up to rub the sore spot, she rolled back to check the time. It was early, but not too early to be awake. She stood up and stretched, walking toward the door to see if anyone else in the hall was awake. A note fell from the door. She picked it up and recognized the scrawled handwriting of her professor.

_You're beautiful. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon._

_-Mark_

She smiled ecstatically at the note and clutched it in her hand before walking back into her dorm and laying back down in bed. She re-read it countless times, her smile never fading from her face.

Her cell phone buzzed from the side bedside and she checked the caller ID seeing that it was Mark. She smiled even wider and answered sleepily.

"Callie," he breathed quickly, his voice refreshing her and waking her up.

"I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to take care of my dog while I'm at the conference."

"Absolutely," she said cheerily. "Just tell me what you want."


End file.
